Welcome to my messed up life
by Maliya Wong
Summary: CD. Learn to know our favourite blond, Jounouchi Katsuya, a bit better. You'll see, he's not just a mindless mutt and he's actually quite complicated. Now let's see if a certain CEO can look through that iron mask. m/m KaibaxJounouchi
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any, not even the pup. T.T_

_Note: I am not from an English-speaking country so please give me a break and don't complain about my spelling-errors. Thanx!_

_**WARNING:** Shouen-ai, yaoi, slash! Joey (Jou) x Seto. Slight mentioning of incest, but the story doesn't center around it._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

Welcome to my messed up life. Shall I introduce myself? My name is Jounouchi Katsuya. I will be your guide in my story. Now where shall I begin? Oh of course, I'll have to tell some stuff about myself.

I'm a boy (of course I am) and I'm sixteen. Next to me is my little sister sitting. Her name is Shizuka and she is really close to me. If anyone would hurt her…

Mom took her away from me when she and dad had divorced. Shizuka is staying at my place temporary, because her house is a big mess. Her and mom are moving out.

Oh look, there my two best friends are coming, Yugi and Honda. The shorty is Yugi, but don't call him that, he'll get furious! (He can get furious! Call the newspaper!) Heh, he sometimes magically grows a head taller and with that his eyes and hair change.

All right, back to the story. Behind Yugi and Honda comes the annoying idiot, who created Dungeons Dice Monsters. His name: Otogi. He's after my sister, but I bet he just does that to annoy Honda (who has a big crush on her!).

On no! Don't tell me it's her. Guess it is…

I sigh inwardly.

The big friendship freak: Anzu. She's really nice and all, but… I really wish she'd stop talking about FRIENDSHIP for just a second! It annoys the hell out of me! Well, our group is complete.

NORMAL POV:

"Hey Anzu…" said Jou. He gave her a fake smile.

"Hi FRIENDS!" chirped the way to happy brunette.

Jou rolled his eyes and sighed. Before the girl could say more about FRIENDSHIP, he said: "Yo guys! Let's go to school before we're late again."

He stood up, but then suddenly stopped. "Otogi, you don't have to go to school, so why are you here?"(1)

"Oh I just wanted to keep Shizuka company."

This made Honda's face turn red and a vein popped out of his head. Jou blinked. He must've been dreaming, but he really thought that Honda wasn't directing his death glare to Otogi, but to Shizuka.

'Nah I must've been dreaming.'

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

Ah, there's our school. What a beautiful day to go to-

"Hi Mutt."

Shit. My bad luck. This was the stupid, annoying, irritating CEO, Seto Kaiba. I call him: Moneybags. I would have preferred something like idiot, asshole or anything else sounding cool, but my friends would break up with me in a second then. Yeah, I know, they're way to soft.

"Oh shut up and get the f- Get lost, Moneybags!"

The cocky CEO walked away, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

Yeah, this is how my days start.

(1)I pretend he stopped earlier for Dungeons Dice Monsters.

* * *

_Okay, this is it for chapter1! STAY TUNED…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any, not even the pup. T.T_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

On school I used to get wonderful grades. Now, I just don't seem to have time for that anymore. Yes, another bad grade, I know it's not going well. But what do you expect from a teenager with adrunk ass dad? No, I'm not lazy. It's my father who's lazy. All he ever does is drink, waste money and watch TV. Yes, my father is an alcoholic and he's a big asshole. But he's still my father, so I'm responsible for him.

I know I know, I'm nagging a lot. But sometimes I just have the feeling I'm gonna break down sooner or later. Wait…

I blink at that thought.

I'm nagging? If I'm nagging, does this mean I'm lazy after all?

I mentally sigh.

So maybe I am being a bit lazy. I mean, I don't do that much, I bet may teens have gone through worse. Taking care of the house and all, working and paying bills and doing my homework late at night… It doesn't seem that much, every student does it.

"Hello? Earth to Jou!"

NORMAL POV:

"Hello? Earth to Jou!"

Jou jumped in the air. "Whoa! What happened! What- Oh…" Jou trailed off. He had probably looked really stupid, staring into space like some sort of zombie.

"What were you thinking of, Jou?" asked Yugi.

"Uhm, nothing important…"

Yugi and the others didn't know about Jou's problems at home. Maybe something about his alcoholic father, but that would be it. Jou didn't want them to know anyway, so that was no problem.

"Oh well," Yugi turned the subject. "I was asking you what-"

Jou shoved his papers to Yugi; he already knew what the boy wanted.

"Oh, that's not very good, Joey. You should do more about your homework. Why won't you go to my place, together with me, Honda and Anzu?"

Jou sighed. Yugi, Anzu and Honda had been doing homework together ever since the four of them were friends. But he never joined them. He didn't have time for homework; he had to work in that damn fast-food restaurant, Burger World.

"Uhm, sorry Yugi. I have plans."

Yugi frowned. "What plans can be more important than your future?"

Joey rolled his eyes. That boy always thought about the future. It probably had something to do with Anzu. Yugi didn't have much time anymore, because Anzu always asked him out to go shopping with her. She claimed it's good for their FRIENDSHIP. So, Yugi had to plan out everything in order to make some time free.

"Just, uhm… stuff, okay?"

It was rude, Jou knew that, but he couldn't let his secrets slip out. And with that Jou walked away.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

Yeah, I know, I was bad to Yugi. But what else could I do? Let them know that I have a drunk ass dad, who beats the crap out of me, when I don't pay the electricity? Yes, he does care about electricity, because his precious TV needs it.

I really wonder sometimes, why I keep doing this for him.

All right, because he's my father, that's why. And he's the only one, who knows about my secrets.

Oh geez, of course he knows. He IS the cause of all my problems. Why am I so stupid?

But sometimes… I just wonder what kind of person could be worse than my father.

NORMAL POV:

Seto was lost in his thoughts about his company, when someone bumped into him, making them both fall over to the floor.

"Ow!"

Seto pushed himself up onto his elbows and opened his icy blue eyes, just to find himself staring into honey brown ones. His eyes widened a bit, but then quickly went back to their normal size.

"Get off me, Mutt!" Seto snapped and he shoved the blonde hard, making Jou tumble backward.

"Ow!" Jou cried out as he hit the floor. He still had a blue spot there thanks to his dad. He rubbed the sore spot as he got up and sent a death glare to the CEO.

"Well, here's my answer," he said and walked away, leaving Seto in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Seto mumbled to himself. He shoke his head, brushed himself off and walked away.

* * *

_Chapter2 is done! STAY TUNED…_

_To Cherry-star-aus: Thanks for liking my story so far! I'm definitely going to continue this._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

Ugh! I can't believe that bastard. Who the hell does he think he is! You know, it's not my fault that I bumped into him. He should have kept his eyes open.

All right, I know! I was dreaming too. But he's the BIG ASSHOLE, Kaiba. He's so not the type to daydream. And I hate him!

Okay, calm down Jounouchi.

Argh, he pushed me!

Yeah yeah, I know, I'm acting like a baby right now. But it really hurts. This is gonna be a blue spot for a pretty long time, all thanks to no good Moneybags. Oh, I'm gonna strangle that son of-

Stop Jounouchi, don't think that way. Okay, breath breath.

NORMAL POV:

Jou was walking his way to the classroom. He was really pissed off at the moment and he was repeating the word 'breath' like a mantra. It was then that Anzu ran up to him.

"Hey Jou, I heard you have low grades. Are you going to join us now, after school for homework. We can really help you. After that, we can go the my dance lessons, that'll begood for our FRIENDSHIP."

A vein popped out of Jou's head and his face turned pretty red. 'Breath breath. All right Jou, it's just Anzu. Just ignore her, she doesn't know any better. Okay, you can do this.'

"Hellooo! Earth to Jou!" Anzu yelled in Jou's ear.

" You know Anzu, I can hear you," said Jou, while giving her a fake smile. " But uhm… I have other things to do."

"Awww, but it would be fun!" Anzu putted on some puppydog-eyes. "Pweeeaaassseee?"

"Yeah well, I'm sorry."

Jou was about to leave, but Anzu stopped him. "You always have something to do, Jou. Why won't you come to my dance lessons? It's really fun."

Jou rolled his eyes. He'd rather strip in a bar. At least, they would've paid money. But now he had to think of something to get rid of the girl.

"You know what, Anzu. Not only will I come see your dance lessons, I'll even join them."

Anzu's eyes sparkled. Jou smirked. "But you have to pay them for me then." No more sparkling. Anzu frowned. She wasn't exactly rich, she even had to pay her own lessons.

"You know, I'll pay for you, Anzu."

The two shot their heads at the voice's direction: Kaiba.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

That ASSHOLE! He did that on purpose. He knew I was trying to get rid of her and he took advantage of this all. Oh man, it's no fair! He's probably laughing of his ass right now. Shit, what am I supposed to do now? I can't quit Burger World!

All right, think Jounouchi, think. Think what! I can't tell Anzu that I won't go; she has already told our whole group about this.

I sigh deeply.

I guess I'll just have to beg my boss to change my schedule.

NORMAL POV:

Jou was walking to Burger World and, to put it blunt,he felt like shit. His boss was probably going to fire him, the second he talked about changing schedule.

" Damn that- Ugh, I hate you Moneybags!"

" Oh, you do?" someone said behind Jou.

Kaiba. Again. His taunting voice spoke: " That really hurts, Mutt." A vein popped out of Jou's head; he was furious! However, Kaiba didn't seem to notice this. "So, have fun dancing around."

" Argh you, you- ARGH, I'm gonna kill ya, asshole!" Jou snapped and he stormed towards the brunet.

Kaiba blinked. Asshole, not Moneybags. He must've gone a bit to far with the pup, err… MUTT. The little train of thoughts in the CEO's mind stopped, as he was being pushed down hard by the blond. Jou raised his fist, ready to punch the daylight out of the brunet, but Seto caught Jou's wrist. The CEO flipped them over so that he was on top now.

"You- "_

* * *

_

_I wonder what Seto has to say. STAY TUNED…_

_To Flame Swordswoman: No need to worry, I always write down 'till the end. I'm glad that I'm on your Author Alert List. Yay, happy readers!_

_To DaughterofDeath: Here's your new chappy!_

_To Sarah1281: I like Tea in the anime; she's not annoying to me at all, but letting her be the crazy friendship-freak in fanfics is just so funny!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any!_

_**Warning:** Some abuse._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

"You-" Seto stopped in mid-sentence. The current position they were in, was pretty… awkward. And Seto was fully aware of the fact that if someone caught them like this, he would be ruined forever. He was sure, the press would come inless thana wink then.

He jumped off the blond. "Don't you dare touch me again, MUTT!" he finished and he walked away, his trench-coat flooding on the wind behind him. Behind him, a furious Jou was glaring daggers at him.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

You might have noticed it already, but me and Kaiba don't get along very well.

Okay, we hate each other like hell. I might as well make it official then right now: He's gonna pay for what he did. I couldn't care less that I have to go to those stupid dance lessons, but now I've lost my job too, thanks to him.

Moneybags, you're dead!

NORMAL POV:

"Katsuya, get your ass down here right now!"

Jou winced. 'Oh please, not now!' he thought.

His father was pretty pissed off today, because there was no beer left anymore. That normally wouldn't have been such a big problem; Jou could always buy some at a shop nearbywhen his father had drunk all the liquid again. But without his job now, Jou didn't have any money.

"Jou," his father threatened, his voice low and cold. "Get down here now, or you'll be sorry for the rest of your life…"

Jou swallowed hard. "I- I'm coming," he almost whispered. Slowly he walked down the stairs, his heart racing in his body. As soon as he got downstairs, his father pushed him into a wall.

"Where is all my beer and what happened with the TV," his father hissed.

Jou widened his eyes with fear. 'Oh no! The TV too? I'm so dead…'

"I uhm… I," Jou didn't know what to say.

"Well…!" his father pushed. He was getting impatient.

There was no excuse that popped up inside Jou's mind, not even a bad one. He looked at his father and swallowed hard; he had to tell the truth.

"Dad… I lost my job."

It took his father a while to process his words, because after all these years the alcohol had damaged his brains, but when the words finally came through him, his eyes started to glower.

He increased his grip on his son. "You lost your job…?"

Jou whimpered. It felt like his father was breaking his bones right now.

"Please dad, stop!" he begged. Tears started to burn in his eyes, but he forced himself to not let one fall. Jou was no weakling. "Stop, please!"

His father came over to him, a shadow falling over Jou. He screamed when his father kicked his sides and his tears finally didfall.

But his father didn't care at all. "You useless piece of junk. What kind of son are you! You're just like your mother: no good trash!"

Jou clenched his fists after hearing that last sentence. He did NOT look like his mother. Not at all! But he couldn't say any thing about it, or his father would kill him.

Something the manwas already doing.

His father grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him off the floor. "If you don't get a new job soon, you'll be dead," he threatened. His fist met Jou's stomach. He let his son drop to the floor and walked away.

Jou clutched his stomach in pain and sobbed silently. His father was right: he was pathetic.

Normally his father didn't go this far. He'd usually smack Jou in his face, throw him to the ground, tell him he was worthless and walk away for beer or TV, leaving him alone to think things over and eventually believe most of his father's words.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV

No, he can't be right! I do not look like mom. How can I look like that woman, when I hate her so much? She took my sister away from me years ago. I can't look like her.

But then… she let my father down, just like I did today…

No, I can't think that way, it's not true!

… Maybe I should get up and look for a mirror. I gotta check the damage and see if I can hide the bruises.

NORMAL POV:

"Oh damn!" Jou cursed.

The damage his father had made was pretty bad. His whole body was covered under the bruises. He was lucky, his face was still alright.

"How the hell am I supposed to go to PE?" Jou said to himself.

He couldn't go like this, that was for sure. Telling the teacher he had a headache was never going to work, because there was no teacher on earth who had ever believed Jou before. But that didn't matter to him, he didn't trust all those teachers either, which meant the feelings were mutual.

Jou sighed. This was not good at all. What other options did he still have? He thought for a moment and then found his answer: none.

'Well,' Jou thought to himself, 'I guess I have to skip a few hours again.'

* * *

_STAY TUNED..._

_To RaeLuvs: To bad, you'll never know what Seto wanted to say, mwuahaha. Oh, I'm being mean._

_To Felidae: Should I stick to the Japanese names in the next chapters then?_

_To Flame Swordswoman: No no, it's not going to happen… YET!_

_To Sarah1281: Well, here you are, the next chappy!_

_To XyBulmaXy: Yay, more happy readers!_

_To Kumori Sakusha: I'll do my best to update soon again._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any!_

_Note: I stopped switching names. But Jounouchi will be called Jou in the Normal POV._

_**Warning: **Seto is a bit paranoid when it comes down to media and press._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

Currently Seto was walking to his locker, ready to go home. He never joined PE, because he was to busy with his company. Well, that's what he always told his teachers, and they believed his words, just like kids believe in Santa Claus. Seto stopped when he saw Jou packing his stuff. He quirked an eyebrow.

'What the hell is the pup, I mean… the mutt, doing?'

Seto knew Jou had PE, so this was making no sense. He slowly walked over to the blonde, making sure the boy didn't notice him.

"I'm bored and I want food," he heard Jou muttering to himself.

Seto walked up to him and put a hand on Jou's shoulder. "Mutt, what are you doing?"

Suprised Jou turned himself around to face Seto. He rolled his eyes when he saw him. "Moneybags, I don't have time for ya right now, so go find someone else to pick on." Jou turned back to his locker.

Seto narrowed his eyes. No one had ever ignored him before, not after he became the powerful CEO, Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaibacorp.

"Don't tell me what to do, dog. And I'm asking you, what are you doing."

Jou slowly turned his head back to Seto. He glared at him before saying in a cold tone: "Quit the dog jokes, Kaiba. And it's none of your business what I'm doing."

That really pissed Seto off. He thought for a moment, before a dirty smirk crossed his face. "Maybe I should tell our teacher that you're playing truant again?"

Jou froze instantly. "How did you know?" he whispered.

Seto crossed his arms, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face now. He had the dog. "I'm Seto Kaiba, Mutt. I know everything."

Jou rolled his eyes. "Right, and I'm Albert Einstein. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Jou tried to walk past Seto, but the brunet pulled him back. "You still haven't answered my question."

A little smirk flashed on Jou's face; finally he could make a smart comeback. "I thought you knew everything, Kaiba." Yes, that felt good.

Seto narrowed his eyes; he was losing his patience. He was used to getting answers immediately when he asked for them, so he wanted them now too. "Shut up Mutt, and just answer me," Seto snapped. He pushed Jou against his locker…

A bit too rough. Jou cringed slightly, feeling the fresh bruises he got from his father yesterday.

Seto quirked an eyebrow. He didn't push him that hard, did he? "What's wrong?"

The look of pain on Jou's face was quickly replaced with an angry look. " Let go of me, Moneybags, or you'll be sorry!" He tried to struggle out of Seto's firm grip.

Seto rolled his eyes and onlytightened his grip on the blonde. "That's an empty threat, pup."

Jou widened his eyes in surprise, a slight blush appearing on his face. "What did you call me?"

"I- " Seto stopped. He had called Jou a pup… What kind of stupid idiot was he!

'Why the hell did I call him PUP!' thought Seto. 'God dammit, I must be losing it. If the Mutt lets a word slip, the media will definitely know and make a huge story out of this. I cannot let that happen!'

Seto didn't thought about it any longer and dragged Jou away from the lockers with him.

"Kaiba, where are you taking me!"

JOUNOUCHI'S POV

"Kaiba, where are you taking me!" I yell at him. What the hell does he think he's doing, he can't drag me to wherever he wants.

Wait, he already does.

"Let me go!"

He rolls his eyes and keeps on walking. Typically Kaiba. "Shut up mutt," he says, while dragging me through the door outside. A black limo is standing before us and he pushes me in. He closes the door and the car takes off.

"This is kidnap!" I shriek. What's the f- What's Moneybags doing? I see him looking very uninterested at me, before crossing his arms and turning is head away. I don't think that yelling is going to work with Kaiba.

I sigh. It would be a miracle when it did work.

Stupid moneybags.

Wait, is he looking at me? He's looking at me! Stop looking at me, asshole. "See something ya like?" Oh god, that was NOT what I wanted to say!

Oh yeah, moneybags heard me. He's staring at me with his eyes wide in shock. You know, he has pretty nice blue eyes, when he's not being an asshole; I could drown in those oceans…

* * *

_Stay Tuned…_

_To Yumi-wheeler: Yay, more happy readers!_

_To Sami: Heh, should I do that some more times?_

_To Flame Swordswoman: Aw, but that would be so painful for Jou! I'll do it._

_To Butterfly Girl Sarah: Nice new name ya have! Well, Jou will get help eventually, but I think he's not tortured long enough, mwuahaha!_

_To RaeLuvs: Haha, I bet you wanna kill that bastard. Joey's father is such an ass._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **Take your hands off the bishies, 'cuz they're all mine!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

Jou stared dreamily into Seto's icy blue orbs. Nice, very nice…

Seto was still shocked by Jou's words. It wasn't like guys had never made a move on him before, but JOU? He was the last person Seto expected something like that from.

Finally, Seto snapped out of his shock. He noticed Jou, whom was still staring at him. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"What are you looking at, Mutt?"

Jou blinked. "Huh…? Oh, uhm…" Jou cleared his throat, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "I uh…, I was looking at…"

Jou threw a quick glance behind Seto. He saw the sun slowly going down, the sky had a nice warm look.

"I was looking at the sunset, Kaiba."

Seto turned his head and nice warm colours met his icy blue eyes. His face softened, the sight was kind of romantic.

When they were younger, Seto and his little brother Mokuba always watched the sun go down. That was, until their stepfather came into their life. All the memories of his past came back to Seto, and one with good eyes could see the sadness written on his face.

Jou wasn't stupid (even though he tried hard to be); he saw the pain in Seto's eyes. He bit his bottom lip and hesitated for a moment before making a decision. He lifted his hand and placed it on Seto's shoulder, making the brunet flinch a second.

"Are you alright, Seto?"

It was odd to use the brunet's first name. Usually it was 'Kaiba', 'moneybags' or even 'asshole' when Jou was very pissed off, but never 'Seto'. Seto sounded rusty.

Jou repeated his name. "Seto?"

Seto glanced at Jou. "I'm fine." He turned his head away again and cleared his throat. The look on his face was replaced with his usual cold expression. "Look, here's the deal. You won't let a word slip about anything between us today and I'll shut up about you playing truant."

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

"… You won't let a word slip about anything between us today and I'll shut up about you playing truant."

Whoa, Kaiba's moods change fast!

I allow myself to let a smile cross my lips.

"Kaiba, do you really think I'd say _anything _about today?"

I see Kaiba quirking an eyebrow, before turning his head away and smiling.

Wait. Kaiba? Smiling? He actually knows how to _smile_! Oh my, is the world ending?

You know, to be honest… He looks kinda cute when he's smiling. Much better than his usual emotionless face.

"Jounouchi, where do you live?"

I freeze. Why does he want to know that?

Well, that doesn't matter, I gotta change the subject. Think Jounouchi, think. Uhm… God, I hate it when someone calls me that!

"You can call me 'Jou', Kaiba."

Ha, good one.

Kaiba turns his head to me. "Jou, isn't that what your friends call you?"

I feel a strange heat rushing to my face. Shit, I must be blushing! "Oh well, I uh…" I turn me head away to hide my blush. It's true, only my friends call me Jou. I wish other people would use it too, but they don't, they don't care about what I want.

I hate the name Katsuya Jounouchi. You're asking me why? Simple, my dad always calls me Katsuya and my mother calls me Jounouchi. So, I've grown to dislike both parts of my name.

I hear Kaiba clearing his throat, probably trying to get my attention. I turn myself around to face him.

He turns his head away from me again. "Jou," he tested my name. "So Jou, where do you live?"

NORMAL POV:

"So Jou, where do you live?"

'Oh, not that again!' Jou turned his head away. 'Damn you Kaiba, why do you keep asking that?'

Jou crossed his arms. He had to stay cool. Alright, first he needed to find a way out of this. He couldn't go home, not now. His father would leave him alone when his sister was around,(1) but she was still at school and wouldn't be home any time soon. Jou refused to go to his mother and her new boyfriend.(2) Besides, they weren't too eager to see him either. So, what did he have to tell Kaiba?

"It's non of your business where I live, Kaiba."

Seto quirked an eyebrow. What did he do wrong this time? He glared at the blonde. "Look Jou, I was trying to be nice for a change, but if you think you can keep bitching at me, you picked the wrong person."

A look of guilt crossed Jou's face. He glanced at Seto, before staring back out of the window. "I'm sorry Kaiba. I didn't mean it like that. But I just…"

(1) You still remember Shizuka and her mother were moving out. Shizuka was staying with Jou temporary. I figured I couldn't let her be at home and look at her brother being beaten up, so I've written this: "His father would leave him alone when his sister was around, … ".

(2) I also figured that their mother and father wouldn't want to see each other, so I gave their mother a boyfriend to stay with.

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_

_To Mandapandabug: Well, I do use spelling check, especially after the last times people flamed me for that. Heheh, I looked the word 'truant' up in a dictionary._

_To RaeLuvs: And here's more!_

_To XyBulmaXy: Yeah, it's too bad Seto doesn't call Jou pup in the show. I mean, come on! The word is plastered on Jou's forehead._

_To Sami Ryou's Hikari: I meant the situations. Hell, I'm not ever gonna switch names again; there were tons of mistakes when I did that._

_To Flame Swordswoman: Patience… It might happen in some other chapter. But next chapter will probably be kinda interesting too, 'cuz… (I can't say that just yet.)_

_To Cherry-star-aus: Whoa, you've given me FOUR reviews at ones! Yeah, the 'Yoey' was a typo. But since I have gone through all the chapters another time to change the names back again, I've corrected the little mistake._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Happy now?_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

"I didn't mean it like that, but I just…"

I stop. What the hell am I doing? I've been hiding my secrets for the world ever since I had them. Even my own sister doesn't know it! And now I'm about to blurt out everything in front of my archenemy! The world must be ending.

"Never mind."

Smart move Jounouchi. Out of the fire.

I see Kaiba narrowing his eyes suspiciously at me. I guess he doesn't take this so easy. Oh well, this is Kaiba. He never takes things easy.

"You know Jou, you just apologised to me."

I freeze. I did. The world is definitely ending and this time there's no Yugi aroud to stop it!

NORMAL POV:

'Jounouchi doesn't seem to be his ridiculous self today,' thought Seto. 'He even apologised to me. Something must be very wrong…'

The two sat in Seto's limo, an uncomfortable silence between them. Finally, Jou couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Where are you taking me, Kaiba?"

Seto looked at Jou. "I was asking you where you live, so that I could take you home."

Again a feeling of guilt washed over Jou. "Sorry…" he whispered.

"It doesn't matter. If you tell me now, I can drop you off, so you can pack your stuff."

Jou blinked. "Pack my stuff? For what?" What the hell was Kaiba talking about?

"Well, your dance lessons start in an hour. Hurry up, and I'll bring you there."

Jou's eyes widened in horror. He totally forgot about that. "Oh my god, in an hour? I'm screwed!"

"Not if I take you there," said Kaiba. He couldn't help but smirk.

Jou noticed the smirk. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why would you take me there, Kaiba?"

Seto's smirk widened. "I don't want to miss the show, of course!"

Jou dropped his jaw.

So that's what Kaiba was up to… Laughing his ass off, while Jou had to dance like a monkeyand make a fool out of himself.

"You son of a- You bastard! Your dead, Moneybags!"

Jou pinned Seto down, ready to wipe that sly grin off of the brunet's face. He didn't notice two arms sneaking around his waist. In a second Seto flipped them around, letting them both tumble off of the backseat and Seto landing on Jou's hips.

"Ow!" Jou cried out. He cringed. The bruises his father gave him yesterday still hurted like hell.

Seto quirked an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes. He grabbed Jou's shirt and lifted it, revealing Jou's body covered under bruises. Jou widened his eyes in surprise and shock at Seto's sudden action. Seto looked at Jou's bruises and his eyes darkened. He slowly lifted his eyes and stared intently at Jou, trying to read something out of Jou's face.

"So this is why you skipped PE, isn't it Jou?"

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

"So this is why you skipped PE, isn't it Jou?"

I feel a lump forming inside my throat and swallow. The lump doesn't go away. My eyes are still locked on his, his gaze piercing through my eyes. Is he reading my mind now?

"Uhm Kaiba… Do you mind letting go of my shirt?"

This is awkward. Awkward indeed…

He blinks and lets go, blushing slightly. Oh my god, did Kaiba just _blush_? Alright,Yugi. World ending here. Some help please?

He turns back to his serious self. "Who did this?"

My dad. But I'm not gonna tell you that.

"I got into a fight, Kaiba."

I see him narrowing his eyes at me, before getting off me and sitting back on the backseat again. I'm sure he doesn't believe my lie, but at least he's dropping the subject and that's good enough for now.

"I'm not going to let you dance in your condition, Jou. I'm bringing you home."

I nod. If I don't tell him where I live, he might become even more suspicious, so I think it might be better if I do now.

* * *

_STAY TUNED… Next chapter will be kind of... (sorry can't reveal the secret) Read on your own risk. You have been warned._

_To Sarah1281: Hey, ya changed your name back again! Yeah, I decided to stick with the good old yaoi, 'cuz I like it._

_To Mandapandabug: Next chapter might have the action you're waiting for. But I'm not sure if you'll like it. It has… (sorry, can't tell)_

_To Tsuyosa and Kouyuu: Seems like we've got a little flamer around here, ne? You've got a big mouth for someone who hasn't even posted one single story on yet. I suggest you should use a spell check, due to the many mistakes I've noticed in your pathetic review._

_To Sami Ryou's Hikari: Ah thanks! I couldn't have made a better choice, this is a lot easier than before._

_To Yami's Chan: Well, people know Jou's dad is an alcoholic. So they draw the conclusion that every alcoholic is abusive. But there is no prove that Jou's dad really is abusive, that's just part of my story._

_To Hellcasterkanrou: Heheh, yes I thought that part was funny too._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own them._

_**Warning:** Slight mentioning of incest._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

Seto was shocked to say the least, when he heard where Jou lived. It was one of the worst parts of Domino City. A lot of tramps lived there, you could find prostitutes in every alley, and gangs dominated the streets. Seto couldn't believe that he knew someone, anyone, who lived in that area. Hearing that Jou _(his pup, but he wouldn't admit defeat to those thoughts too easily)_ out of all people lived there, made Seto feel… guilty. Why, he didn't know. It just did.

The limo drove slowly over the streets. People stared at it in awe. A limo in these parts of the city was very, very rare.

"There it is," said Jou, pointing at an old building.

He lived in that place? Seto could hardly believe his own eyes. That building was terrible, it looked like no one had been living there in years.

The driver stopped and Jou climbed out of the limo. "Thanks Kaiba!" he called and walked up to the front door.

The limo left.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I see Kaiba's limo take off out of the corner from my eyes. I turn myself around, ready to leave again, when the door suddenly opens and someone pulls me inside. I hear the door slam shut.

Shit, this must be the worst day of my life. My dad pushes me up to the door, making me cringe slightly. I try my best not to make a sound; I don't want to make things worse. Dad must be furious, but why? Is it because he saw me getting out of Kaiba's limo? If so, I wonder what he is thinking about it.

NORMAL POV:

"…D-dad," Jou stuttered.

He could smell the alcohol in the air, which meant his father had been drinking again. That could never be a good thing. He wondered how his father got alcohol without any money.

Jou felt his father increasing his grip on him. He bit his bottom lip, not wanting to let pain take over. He didn't allow himself to cry before his father. Not this time. His father's face came closer and closer.

Jou looked at his father. What did he want? What did Jou do wrong this time?

Was it because Seto had brought him home? Jou had never taken anyone near his home, in case they got suspicious. Ordid his fatherwant Seto's money? He had seen the limo, so that wouldn't be a surprise.

"Katsuya…" his father said in a low threatening tone, "who was that?"

"I-"Jou gulped hard. He took a deep breath and continued. "No one dad. Just someone from school, who brought me home."

His father's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't want you to see him ever again, Katsuya."

Jou swallowed. Not seeing Seto again? Like that would ever happen. It was pretty obvious that he would see Seto again, since he still had to go to that damn thing called school.

Sure, Jou's father wasn't really there most of the times, since he was either drunk or watching TV. And of course, the alcohol had damaged his brains after years of beer and other liquids. But he still wasn't stupid! A lie about 'never seeing Seto again' would be found out sooner or later.

His father wouldn't be happy with this, but there was no other choice than telling the truth, since nothing else popped up in Jou's mind at the time. It was always like that on the worst moments.

Jou closed his eyes, preparing himself for the blow. "Dad… I will see him again when I go to school."

His father let his son go, surprising Jou. Jou opened his eyes. Something he shouldn't have done. His father's fist met Jou's face, the blow sending him to the floor. His father lifted him up, roughly pushing him up to the door again.

Furious eyes locked with honey brown ones, still watery from the blow. Jou saw his father's face coming closer and closer to his own. Their noses touched. Jou looked into his father's eyes, seeing a mixture of fury and… What was that? There was something in his father's eyes, that Jou had never seen before. Something strange, like some sort of…new emotion? But what was it…

His father spoke, the hot breathe touching Jou's skin, the smell of alcohol torturing Jou's nose. "You are mine, Katsuya. Mine alone. I don't ever want to see you with that other boy again."'

Silence. Jou blinked, unable to say a word.He wasn't able yet to comprehend to the words.

His father was so close his lips werebrushing lightly over his letting shivers run down his spine.

Finally snapping out of his stupidity, Jou opened his mouth to speak, only to be taken advantage of by his father, who darted his tongue inside Jou's mouth, plundering it.

Again surprise took over Jou. Not really knowing what to do, Jou pushed against his father's chest, trying to get him off of him. His father only increased his grip on his son, and deepened the kiss, making Jou gag slightly.

Jou gave up. If his father wanted this, there was just no way to stop him. Jou closed his eyes, slowly wrapping his arms around his father's neck, letting the man have his way. Just waiting for the end.

After a while his father pulled away, looking directly into Jou's eyes. Jou opened them, staring back at his father. A smile crossed his father's face. He gave his son a quick peck on his forehead, before walking away, looking for more alcohol.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for doing this to Jou. Please, forgive me! STAY TUNED…_

_To Flame Swordswoman: Nah, I'm not scared. I can take a lot. (except a murderous Yu-Gi-Oh!-cast)_

_To Yumi-wheeler: Hope you liked this chapter too._

_To Yami's Chan: Uhm… I guess Seto will eventually. But you'll have to find out while reading. Glad you weren't complaining!_

_Sami Ryou's Hikari: Nah, the idiot didn't hurt me. I'll just flame back the first day he/she's gonna post a story. ;-p Besides, I've been flamed before with other fics._

_To Mandapandabug: Sorry, but my chapters are never very long. Glad you liked it though!_

_To Raeluvs: Yup yaoi! I'm a yaoi-freak. ;-)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own the Japanese sentences either. They are from a song from Changin' My Life, called Myself._

_Note: I'm sure some of you were shocked by the last chapter. I'm very sorry, but I just needed to try it out. As a young writer I need to expand my vision and uh… Well whatever, I've rambled enough. Let's start the fic!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

JOUNOUCHI'S POV

Damn my father! What the fuck was wrong with him? Really, I stood there literallyfrozen by that sudden attack. Oh god, I can still taste the alcohol on his lips and it makes me wanna gag. Gross!

Why on earth did he kiss me anyway? Has he gone crazy? He's not like… Liking me, right? I thought dad was disgusted by me! Okay, this is official, my father has finally lost it.

Come to think of it, who hasn't lost it yet? Dad's brains have been even more messed up than normally lately, I've been flirting with Kaiba of all people and I can't believe Kaiba's actually tried being nice to me.

Kaiba… I know something was bothering him, when he was looking at the sunset, thinking. Something about his past…

_Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa. Naginagara sagashi tzuzuketa maigo no komodo no you ni. Futari niteru no kana?_(1)

NORMAL POV:

"Wait Jou!"

Jou turned around and saw his friends running up to him. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"Where were you yesterday?" asked Honda. "You weren't there for PE."

Anzu frowned. "You weren't there for our dance lessons either, Jou."

Jou mentally rolled his eyes. Not those dance lessons again! He put his hand behind his head and plastered one of his famous silly grins on his face. "Oh well, I had a headache, so I went home early."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "It's not like youto give up so easily, Jou."

Jou frowned inwardly. It was true, he never backed out of things, because of something little like a headache. Damn his friends, how could he get out of this one!

"I uh… I-"

"Jou," someone said behind him. Jou felt a hand placed on his shoulder and turned around.

His heart skipped a beat and a pink tint lightly covered his cheeks. "K-kaiba?"

"Leave Jou alone, Kaiba," said Yugi, trying to prevent the usual problems that came when the two were together. That is, problems for Jou.

Honda frowned. "Yeah, and since when did you start calling him 'Jou', Kaiba?"

Seto's eyes widened slightly at that comment, but he choose to ignore the idiots. He focussed his attention back on Jou. "The teacher wishes to speak with you. Follow me." he turned around and started to walk away.

Jou gave his friends a reassuring smile and followed the brunet. Saved by the bell, or in this case Seto Kaiba.

When his friends were out of earshot, Jou opened his mouth to speak. "Where are you taking me, Kaiba?"

Seto turned his head and looked at the blond. "Like I said, the teacher wishes to speak with you."

"Oh…" Jou bit his bottom lip. He felt pretty stupid at the moment, standing in front of Seto and not knowing what to say. He had thought that Seto wanted to talk about yesterday. He guessed he was wrong.

They stopped before a door. Seto knocked and opened the door, letting Jou inside. He was about to leave, but the woman inside the room stopped Seto. "Mr. Kaiba, I need you here as well. Please, come in."

Seto raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. He walked inside, closed the door behind him and sat himself down on a chair, while he crossed his arms. A bored expression made itself known on Seto's face.

Seto was a model-student. He had straight A's on every subject, except for PE, because he didn't attend PE. He was quiet all the times and he never caused any trouble. Every teacher adored Seto Kaiba. So there couldn't be any trouble now, could there?

"Very well then," the woman began," we start with Mr. Jounouchi."

Jou sighed. Yup, another week detention or some other punishment the teacher had made up.

"We know you've been skipping school quite a while now. Like yesterday at PE and-"

"Jou felt sick; he had a headache."

Jou's jaw dropped. Seto was helping him? The Seto Kaiba… HELPING _him_? He shook his head, he must have been dreaming.

'Yeah right,' he thought, 'Kaiba helping. Only when he starts calling me his little puppy.'

He widened his eyes at that thought. 'Wait a minute. Puppy…'

FLASHBACK

Seto rolled his eyes. "That's an empty threat, pup."

END FLASHBACK

Jou's cheeks turned an interesting shade of pink when he thought back about that. Sure, it was still a dog-comment, but pup was different. Seto had probably thought the same, becausewhy else did he drag Jou into his limo all freaked out?

The woman lifted an eyebrow. "Oh…?"

Seto rolled his eyes. How low could a teacher sink. His pup, err… Jou saying 'oh' was okay, but a teacher?

"I brought him home," he replied casually.

She nodded. "Very well then. Anyway…"

(1) Translation: That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness. Like a lost child, crying and searching. Are the two of us really alike?

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_

_To Hellcasterkanrou: I know, his dad is supposed to be creepish._

_To RaeLuvs: Heheh, I've kinda become addicted to yaoi-stories. And yeah, Jou's dad has become kinda scary, but his weird behaviour will get an explanation. I hope…_

_To Flame Swordswoman: Ne, Jou was too surprised to even squeak. But anyway, here's your next chap!_

_To Sarah1281: I know many would be disturbed by such a scene. But I couldn't come up with another way to show this, without the disturbing scene. And that's exactly Jou's biggest problem. He doesn't want to come out! Oh well, he has to one day._

_To Yumi-wheeler: Whoa, you don't think it was a disturbing scene? Yays for you!_

_To Yami's Chan: Oy, ya like tortured Jou's? Heheheh._

_To Sami Ryou's Hikari: Eh, hope I didn't make you too mad at me, because of the Jou-torture. But as explained in this chapter, Jou's father had surprised him, so that's why let it happened. Besides, I do think Jou still loves his father after everything the family has bin through, he seems to love his family a hell of a lot._

_To SanurAtheBlooD: No, English is not my first language, but I do my best with it and I finally have spell check. Wash your eyeballs? You know, I'll pay the soap, after all, it was my chapter that made your eyes filthy. ;-p But yeah, it was pretty sad for Jou._

_To Mandapandabug: Whahahah, that's a new one. Disturbing in a good way. I've never heard that before. But no, Jou still can go to school. I think that Jou had "won his father's trust" by letting it happen over him. His father's probably thinking that Jou want him too or something scary._

_To Tsuyosa and Kouyuu: I can't believe that our little flamer has given up so easily, letting her sister handle her problems. You really suck, you know! Anyways, seems like I've won our little e-mail war, ne? After all, you were the one who gave up first. To bad, I really had fun annoying you and I would have liked to continue it for a longer while._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: I'm very sorry for not updating this long and I'd like to thank all the readers and reviewers. Gomen nasai._

_**WARNING:** Anzu is_… _a bit different._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

"Anyway... Mr. Kaiba, I'd like you to keep an eye on Mr. Jounouchi and report to school, if things go wrong. You're a top model-student Mr. Kaiba, we trust you."

I roll my eyes, showing the teacher how annoyed I am. Really… You're a top model-student Mr. Kaiba, we love you so much. You're a God. We trust you with our life! And they never trust me for once.

I see Seto next to me nodding. "Fine," was his short answer. A typical Kaiba-answer.

"Mr. Jounouchi," the stupid woman continues, turning her attention back on me. "To make it start more easy for Seto, I'll won't punish you for just this once. You start of clean, but if anything ever happens again…"

I feel a smile forming on my lips. No punishment? Wow, and I owe Kaiba of all people for this!

She claps her hands togetherand says: "Dismissed."

Me and S- …Seto, hurry out of the room going to our next class. God, I'm starting to think of him as Seto, instead of moneybags! I am going nuts.

If I wasn't already…

NORMAL POV:

They ran trough the halls trying to be on time for English.

Seto got to the door first. He stopped and took a breath, calming down a bit and then casually opened the door. He took one step into the classroom…

When a certain person with blond hair bumped into him making them both tumble over into the classroom, Seto falling face flat on the floor and the blond on him.

By then, the whole class had gone silent and was staring at the scene.

Seto turned around and leaned on his elbows trying to get a vision. He stared right into honey brown eyes…

"_Katsuya Jounouchi!_"

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

"_Katsuya Jounouchi!_"

I think I'm in deep shit with Seto…

I can't help but place that stupid grin on my face again. The one to mask my feelings, when I'm annoyed, hurt or in this case… nervous.

"Eh… Kaiba, you alright?" I try.

I see his temper rising… Kill me now. Quickly I get off. I don't want him to push me off, I'll be even a bigger idiot then.

Kaiba also gets up afterwards, and behind us, the whole class has started to murmur and giggle, staring and pointing at us.

"You clumsy dog," he growled out.

Okay, now I feel my own temper rising. Goddammit, it's not MY fault! Who told him to stop in my path! Exactly what I said: "Dammit, you don't have to blame me! Who told you to stop right in the door opening! And stop treating me like a goddamn dog!"

I look in his eyes, and see the cockiness in it. Arrogant bastard.

"I wouldn't put that tone to me if I were you, Mutt. I can report bad things about you…"

Shit. He got me. He ALWAYS manages to get me! How the hell does he do that?

He ignores me and got over to his table. And I did the same. Please, if there is a God out there, let me slaughter Kaiba now.

NORMAL POV:

It's been one week later and peace had returned again. His father was being nice to him. Why, Jou didn't know, but he was and that was a very good thing. The man seemed more happy after _that_ day. The day Jou's trying to forget very hard. His bruises had mostly healed. Hey, he was a fast healer. And to top the week off, Jou hadn't made any slip-ups, so Seto Kaiba wasn't bothering him either.

But the nice days were about to end. Today was the day of hell. Dance lessons with Anzu. She had insisted on him going this time, to make up for the last one.

Jou sighed and packed his stuff. When he was done he left home, leaving Shizuka to deal with their father. She could handle him. Hell, she could even get him off of alcohol when she was around. It was probably the female-powers, it just had to be. Should he become a woman now too?

He met the brunette at Burger World. The same Burger World where he got fired thanks to this stupid dance-thing. "Let's go," Anzu chirped.

She dragged Jou with her and they were heading towards Domino Dancing.

"Come on, Anzu," Jou complaint. "Do I really have to do this?"

Anzu gave him a look that held no room for arguments.

"B-but," Jou tried. "I'll be the _only guy_ there. You don't want me to-" Seeing the brunette's glare, Jou decided that shutting up was a better option than continuing. Yup, female-powers all the way.

Anzu smirked in victory and lit up a cigarette.

Which in turn made Jou's jaw drop to the floor. "God Anzu, you _smoke_?" Jou asked in disbelieve.

Anzu snorted. "Can't I smoke? It's not that big of a deal."

"No, of course not," said Jou quickly. "I just never expected it from you."

In return she said: "There are more things you don't know about me." And she gave Jou a wink.

Jou just shook his head. God, females were complicated.

They reached the building and Anzu threw her cigarette away. The two stepped up to the door and reached for the handle. And that was when they heard a car screech to a stop behind them. Out of the black limo got none other then…

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

Moneybags… Dammit, what's he doing here! …Right, I almost forgot. He's paying for this. Please Shizuka, let me kill him, please. God, she'll never allow me.

But wait… I still need to thank Moneybags for last week when Ididn't get punished by school. I can't do that when he's dead. Okay, I'll spare his life just a little longer.

Thinking of last week… What had that all been about. Why was Kaiba suddenly like… _nice_ to me?

"Mutt," he says, indicating that he has acknowledged my presence.

We're back to the old days I guess. I think Ilike the ones of last week better.

"Are you just here to make fun of me, Moneybags?" I snap. I bet he is, he always is. He's the only one who can get to me like that.

"Yes," is the bastard's blunt answer. I feel my hands aching to wipe that smirk off of his face.

"Jou, don't start fighting."

God Anzu, I thought we were friends, are you picking his side now? Damn, now _I'm_ sounding like a friendship-freak.

"Fine," I spit out.

The three of us got inside.

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

Okay, so here I stand with probably the entire female population. Yes me… the only guy here, along with Seto Kaiba. But that's different, he doesn't have to dance along with us. Instead, he's here to laugh at my stupid actions.

_Oh hold up, now's that stupid turn-jump move…_

You don't know the horror! I swear, there's no way after this that I'm gonna show my face around ever again. I'm thinking about killing myself. Yup, suicide seems like the best option to solve my problem.

_Swing the hips, another turn and then the kick…_

Just one little problem. Killing myself, means Moneybags winning and that's a big NO. I will not ever let Moneybags win at anything, even if it means torturing myself. Besides, I would never leave Shizuka alone either. Or Yugi, Honda and the rest of our gang.

_Bent, stretch arm, step left and step right…_

God, I look like a monkey on coke.

_Jump, turn, shake the ass…_

Or maybe I look more like a hippo doing the salsa. Whoever invented dancing needs to go check on his brains.

_Step back, on your knees and slide…_

I'm officially an idiot.

NORMAL POV:

The lesson had ended and the group of dancers went to change. Jou got his own little private space, since he was the only guy in this place. He took a fast tempo and big steps, trying to be as fast away from this hellhole as possible.

The dance instructor passed Jou on his way. "You're a natural, Jounouchi!" she said.

Jou rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever," he muttered, but the instructor didn't hear him.

"I guess I'll see you again next week." She gave him a last wink and left.

Jou changed quickly and was about to leave the place, when Seto stopped him. His face was expressionless.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Jou said, giving him the suspicious look.

"I thought you'd make a fool of yourself," Seto began. "But," he gave a little sigh and continued. "But I have to admit, you're really good at this, Jou."

Jou's jaw dropped to the floor. Seto Kaiba of all people was _complimenting_ him? Jou quickly pulled himself together and aloud himself to give Kaiba a small smile.

"Thanks."

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I can't believe him! One moment he's a total ass and the next he's all nice. What's _wrong_ with him? God, he looks like my sister on PMS!

Man, I pity the people who work for Moneybags… It must be tough, working for Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba and his mood swings, haha!

Currently the tree of us - me, Kaiba and Anzu - are in the rich guy's limo. It was nice of Kaiba to offer us a ride home. Yes, he's nice again. Can you believe him? Well, I don't. We asked him to take us to Anzu's place, where the rest o our gang are waiting for me and her.

Everything would have been perfect but… something was not right. For example, the ride was way too quiet for my likings.

NORMAL POV:

Anzu tapped her fingers impatiently on the glass of the window that was on her side of the car. It was obvious to the three that she did not feel comfortable being in the same car with the one and only Seto Kaiba.

Not that Seto liked it that much either. On the other side of the car, he was giving the brunette girl glares that could let hell freeze over.

And Jou was caught in the middle of the tension. He took several deep breaths. This was really starting to get at him. And he didn't even know what the hell was going on.

Jou chanced a glance at the Ice King, better known as Moneybags or Seto Kaiba, but the CEO didn't notice a thing. He was to caught up in glaring at the brunette girl, who has stopped tapping her fingers by now. She had noticed his glares and was currently busy glaring daggers back at the brunet, full force. So unlike Anzu at all…

"Okay stop it!" Jou snapped, his outburst resulting in him getting into the spotlights.

For a moment it was all quiet. Then Anzu said a: "Fine," and turned around to get something out of her bag. A pack of cigarettes.

"No smoking in my car," Seto immediately snapped at her.

Jou sighed at took the thing out of Anzu's fingers. "God you two, stop acting like some fighting kids!"

"(S)he started first," the two mumbled simultaneously.

Jou rolled his eyes. Whoever had made up 'dumb blond(e)' should have said 'dumb brunet(te)'. But after this, the ride was quiet. Awkward, but at least there was silence.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

We stop before Anzu's place and Anzu and I step out of Kaiba's car. Thank god, that ride's over! But… even though the ride was awful, it was very thoughtful of Kaiba to drive us home. The guy really is strange.

"Thanks for the ride, Kaiba," I say, before slamming the door shut.

Me and anzu walk up to the front door and I hear the limo ride away. We got inside and went straight to Anzu's bedroom, where the rest of the gang already waits for us.

"So," my buddy Honda begins, "how was today, Jou?" I can see that sly smile of his dripping off his face.

A vein threatens to pop out of my forehead. "SHUT UP!" I snap.

The whole gang bursts out laughing. Damn it, don't they have any sympathy? What kind of friends are they, making fun of me like that? I knew I shouldn't have let Anzu have her way.

Speaking of Anzu… I cast a glance at her and see that she isn't laughing with the rest of the gang. Well, it shouldn't be strange that she isn't laughing, this was all her idea, so they're basically making fun of her too. Which serves her right in my opinion.

She snorts and says: "Jou's sworn archenemy brought the two of us home."

Everybody immediately shut up and the room instantly was silent like the death.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Anzu continued. "But he kept glaring at me…"

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

"I don't know what's wrong with him," said Anzu. "But he kept glaring at me…"

Jou shrugged. "Who knows what's been going on in his mind. After all, it's Seto Kaiba we're talking about."

Anzu nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah you're right. But… it's almost as if he were jealous or something…" she mused.

Honda snickered. "You're making no sense, Anzu. What on earth should Kaiba be jealous about? I mean, the guy's got everything!"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Everything except for one thing," she said, while jabbing her index finger in Honda's chest.

Jou blinked. "One thing…? What could that be?"

"FRIENDS of course, Jou!" Anzu shouted out angrily and she smacked Jou on his head for being so stupid.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

Oh no, not another typical Anzu-answer. I liked her better a few hours ago, when we were walking towards Domino Dancing. She was acting a bit out of character, but nonetheless she wasn't being the annoying friendship freak.

I roll my eyes while rubbing my head where currently a bump is forming thanks to Miss. Mazaki.

As if Rich Boy would ever need friends anyway. Like he'd care at all. All Kaiba cares about is his stupid company, winning back the title of number one duellist from Yugi and… and Mokuba?

…Maybe, just maybe Kaiba is human after all.

I god, I don't like thinking good about Kaiba but this has to be said. He does care a whole great deal about Mokuba. Just like I care about my sister. So, since obviously this proofs that Kaiba is human then… maybe Kaiba does want friends. Is he… lonely? Was he perhaps jealous of my friendship with Anzu back there in his car?

Well, he sure does need a friend, and since he doesn't have a single one, it might be urgent too.

Some friend. Any friend. And not Mokuba. Mokuba can't understand everything, since he's too young. Sure, the kid is very smart, but I'm sure he doesn't have the hormones of a teenager.

I do not like the way of where my train of thoughts is going, because I think I'm feeling sorry for Kaiba at this very moment. And on top of that, I'm just realising that I'm spending all my valuable time on thinking about Kaiba right now.

I definitely got to stop thinking about him.

NORMAL POV:

"So who wants to be Kaiba's friend," Jou said jokingly, though, the underlying thought behind the question was very serious.

"How about _you_?" Honda said sarcastically.

Unfortunately… "That's a great idea!" Yugi commented.

The whole gang sweat dropped. "He was being sarcastic," Jou tried, desperate to get Yugi off of that crazy thought. But of course, things would never go his way.

"Jou, this would be a perfect way to make up with Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed and he enthusiastically began to chatter about how this 'brilliant' plan could work. Soon everyone was agreeing with cute little Yugi and they were already planning the first move, paper and pen ready in their hands to write the whole thing down.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I look at my so called friends who are currently signing my death and roll my eyes. Please, give me a piece of paper and so I can write down my Last Will. This is NOT my day.

I feel a hand tapping on my shoulder and turn around to face the person. "What do you think about helping Kaiba a hand with getting him a girlfriend?" Honda says.

"WHAT!" I explode in his face. "No way am I going to do that!"

No way in hell. I am not helping my archenemy and especially not with girls! I will not allow myself to sink that low, I'd rather become gay and date Kaiba myself!

I did not just think that… Nope, I never thought about it, it never happened. Right…

God. Smite. Me. Now.

NORMAL POV:

Seto Kaiba sat in his limo, contemplating his own strange behaviour. Since when had it been necessary to glare at Anzu Mazaki? She was always a bystander with everything, someone who was there to cheer people on, and thus to be ignored. Someone who wasn't even worth looking at.

But he had such a strange burning anger inside of him, when the girl sat next to the pup.

And he would NOT freak out because he had thought, Jounouchi was a pup just a few seconds ago.

But really, Mazaki was a total annoying friendship-preacher. Whatever did she and Jounouchi have in common anyway? And since when did he care about that?

Seto shook his head as if to clear it. This was all starting to get too confusing. Damn his teenage hormones!

Sure, most of the times he was in control, but sometimes… There were times, when his feelings and emotions started to peek out underneath the façade. He did not like those moments one bit. He wasn't able to handle emotions, exactly the reason why he tried so hard to suppress them.

But whenever he was in a big emotional mess - which was practically never, with exception of this time - there was one person he could turn to: Mokuba.

Sure, Mokuba was still too young for teenage emotions, but at least he understood the basic ones.

The limo pulled to a stop and Seto got out. He slowly made his way to the door and reached inside his pocket for the keys. He wasn't eager to get inside and face Mokuba. He was the older brother, he should be the more intelligent person. And still…

Seto picked his keys out of his pocket.

But the act hadn't been really necessary, for in a split second the door burst open and his little brother raced into his arms, all hyperactive.

"Seto! Can we play games, please please please?"

The brunet rolled his eyes, but a smile adorned his lips. "Not now Mokuba," he said

"Awe…" pouted his little brother.

Seto chuckled. "Come one inside, Mokuba." and he already went through the door, the boy following on his heels. Not too long later the two of them sat in the living room with a glass of juice in both their hands.

"There's something important that I need to ask you," Seto began quietly.

Mokuba took one glance at his brother and immediately knew that this was about something serious. "What is it Seto?" he asked back.

Seto sighed and started to explain how he felt. "When you have a burning anger inside you that threatens to consume you, what could that be?"

Mokuba blinked and thought for a moment. "You're angry at someone, that's for sure…" he mused. His eyes widened to an impossible size. "You're not angry with Jou or Yugi again are you?"

Seto shook his head. "No."

Mokuba let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. So who is it?"

"Anzu."

Mokuba's head snapped around and he gave Seto a look as if the brunet were a pink flying pig with a red cape bellowing behind. "What on earth could _Anzu_ have done to make you feel that angry."

Seto sighed. "That's exactly the point, I have no idea why. There was no reason either. She just sat there next to Jounouchi in my car and all of a sudden I felt angry towards her. And it was like that during the whole ride, but now that I'm home, I somehow don't feel it anymore."

Again Mokuba looked at Seto as if he were crazy. "You let Jou sit in your car?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Oh well, I…" Seto stopped. What could one say to this?

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE, STAY TUNED…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I sigh as I quietly walk back home through the dark streets.

I know it's not save outside, I've been cornered up a few times before by some creeps, but even though I wasn't physically stronger than most of those guys, I somehow always managed to get away from them. I don't want to sound arrogant, but I guess I'm just smarter then those idiots.

I see my crappy old house coming in sight and almost run towards it, glad to be off the streets. I fumble with my keys, but that wasn't necessary after all, because the door opened.

"Hi big brother!" Shizuka says to me, and she gives me that sweet smile of hers.

I really do love my sister. She holds me in a tight embrace for a moment and I wrap my own arms around her and nuzzle the top of her head. After a little while we let go of each other and she drags me inside. "You know, dad's been wondering where you were, Jou," Shizuka says.

I feel my face falter slightly, but immediately plaster a big smile back on my face. I will not let my baby sister know about my little problems, I can handle them myself. "What does the old guy want?" I ask my Shizuka nicely.

I see her shrug. "I don't know," she says. "Something about electricity bills."

Shit… that's right, I still don't have a job yet, and dad's good mood is coming to an end soon, I can feel it. He has been a bit less 'nice' to me - if that's how you can call it - after one whole week of being Mr. Happy.

I feel _that day _coming up again, and force it back down into the back of my mind. This is NOT the time.

"Well," I hear my sister say, "I'm cooking right now, so I'll see you at dinner." And I see her skipping off into the tiny kitchen that we have to share with another family.

That family is also broken, just like my own. Their daughter has run away already, still not too long ago, and now the man and woman constantly argue about who's fault it is, and most of the times there are sounds of slaps coming from their part of the house.

But lucky me, they have both decided to go out for a while, to cool off steam. Which means, Shizuka doesn't know about them living in this house at all. And I'm sure it'll take months before the two will get back.

I sigh and go to see what my father wants from me. Probably not a beat up or him scolding at me, since Shizuka is home. I love her even more now than I already did! I see him sitting on the dirty couch, with stains on it, and walk up to him.

"What's up dad?"

"Katsuya," he says quietly. "The TV still doesn't work and there's also no beer at home… You still haven't found a job yet?"

I nod a little. "I've been trying to find one very hard, and I'm still trying," I say quietly.

Not true, I've been to distracted to begin finding a job. First being a good student on school , because Kaiba was, and still is, chasing me down. And then that stupid dance-thing from Anzu. Add Yugi's dumb plan of befriending Kaiba…

Oh well, who said I wasn't allowed to lie against my father?

I guess I'd better start finding a job now. I don't think dad can live without his favourite things much longer.

I turn my attention back on dad and see him giving me a curt nod. "Find one soon," he says and continues sulking on the couch.

NORMAL POV:

The next day had arrived.

"Please don't do this to me," begged Jou desperately, but his friends and sister ignored him and continued walking their way to school.

"Come on," said Yugi. "Befriending Kaiba and getting him a girlfriend can't be that hard."

"You're the one to speak," Jou muttered under his breathe. "You don't have to do it."

Honda gave his friend an encouraging pet on the shoulder. "Just pretend as if it's a duel, Jou. A duel that you have to win."

Jou rolled his eyes. "We're talking about Kaiba here, guys. And I always lose my duels against him."

"And you always say that one day, you'll beat him," Anzu pointed out.

"But that's only with duels! Not friendship-stuff!" Jou tried. Of course all in vain.

"It can't be that hard," his sister persisted. God, he could never resist his sister.

"Okay, how do I approach him," Jou said and hung his head in defeat.

"Just start a conversation!"

Right… such a big help.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I sigh and walk up to Kaiba during the first break. He was sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Hey Kaiba," I try.

He gives me a look that says: 'Have you gone nuts?' I guess I have.

"Mutt," he says.

I roll my eyes. Let's get this over with. "Okay," I say, "my friends are forcing me to befriend you, not that I want to, but that's not the point. They force me to be you're friend Kaiba, so… Be my friend?"

So, how will the great Seto Kaiba react to this? He stares at me… Continues to stare at me… and continues to stare at me.

"Well, don't just stare at me!" I snap, and immediately the whole school turns their heads to stare at us. Great, just what I need. Getting into the spotlights while I'm making a fool out of myself in front of Kaiba.

His emotionless face seems to change…

And then he cracks into a fit of laughter. Yes, Seto Kaiba laughing, but it seems quite in character, since he's laughing _in my face_. He wipes his tears away. "Have I ever told you Jounouchi, that you are pathetic?"

I roll my eyes. "Millions of times," I reply and turn around to walk off.

Have I ever told you that I hate my friends?

NORMAL POV:

"Well," said Honda, when Jou got back to their table. "That was not a big succes."

"Gee, you think?" said Jou, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Anzu shrugged. "Oh well, next time better."

"THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME!" Jou snapped at her. He had made enough of a fool of himself for the rest of his entire life.

The three of his friends -Yugi, Anzu and Honda - looked at him in shock.

"Y-you don't have to be so angry," Yugi tried timidly.

Jou immediately felt guilty. Sure, the plan had been stupid, but still, Yugi only wanted the best for him… Jou shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just felt completely embarrassed."

Yugi sighed. "I know, we're sorry for that."

Jou smiled at him. "That's okay. Just drop the subject. I don't ever want to hear the name Seto Kaiba again."

And the whole gang laughed.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE, STAY TUNED…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: Fast update, because I was quite into the story! Thanks for all the reviews._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

The second break of the day had started and Seto Kaiba gracefully made his way to the slowly filling cafeteria. On his way he felt eyes on him like every day from annoying girls that held interest in him - though, he held no interest in any of them.

He had made that clear the first time he arrived on this school. A girl had walked up to him and asked him out. He had rudely brushed her off, telling her if she ever bothered him again he'd make a porn-game with her as the main character.

As Kaiba made his way to his table he passed blond hair…

Seto rolled his eyes. It was the dog again. He then blinked. Was Jounouchi… Yes he was. He'd never thought Jounouchi would be intelligent enough for that. Perhaps he was thinking too low of him. Oh well, just another opportunity more to humiliate the mutt.

"I didn't know dogs could read newspapers," said Seto with a smirk adorning his lips.

Jou slowly looked up from his newspaper and turned around to face Seto. "Go bother someone else with your lame jokes, Moneybags," he said calmly and turned around to read the paper again.

Seto blinked obviously surprised. Normally, Jou would have snapped at him, telling him to quit the dog-jokes. What was different now? Seto shrugged it off, concentrating on the more important things at hand. He did not like being ignored by Jounouchi.

"Are you looking for a new master who'd take you - a lost dog - in?"

Still, Jou ignored him, not bothering to even look up this time. Seto frowned and bent over Jou, his blue eyes flashing over the page, that the blond was looking at. His left eyebrow raised slightly.

"You're looking for a job?"

"Not that it matters to you, but as a matter of fact, yes I'm looking for a job." Jou finally looked up to face Kaiba again and he looked him straight in the eye. "Not all of us are rich. You should know that, Kaiba, since you know where I live…"

Seto stayed quiet for a moment. Jou turned back to the page where potential jobs were encircled with red ink and he started circling another. Seto kept staring quietly at the blond working his way through a page and beginning on another. Finally he broke the silence.

"You're desperate for the money, aren't you Jounouchi?"

Jou stayed quiet his eyes kept on the newspaper.

"I can offer you a job, though, just temporary…"

Jou's head immediately snapped up.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I have a job! I have job! I can jump in the air right now and do the monkey dance. Though, I have no idea what the job is, but who gives a fuck. I don't even care if Kaiba is my boss right now, I HAVE A JOB!

I run up to the table where my friends are all sitting and sit down happily too.

"Wow Jou, you seem even more happy than usual," Anzu says and looks me up from head to toe.

"I HAVE A JOB!" I yell, not caring to keep it a mystery for just a while longer and not caring for the whole world to know either.

I look around at the whole group and to my surprise they stare at me as if I'm dressed in a dog-suit.

Oh god… I did NOT just make a Kaiba-joke about myself…

"Jou…" Yugi says slowly. "I thought you already had a job?"

I blink. What's he… Oh, I totally forgot. I've never mentioned that I got fired at Burger World. "Yeah well, I got fired at my last job and so now I have a knew one…" is my lame answer.

"Oh." I bet he doesn't know what else to say about this.

However, Anzu does. "Where do you work? And what job is it?"

I open my mouth to reply. But suddenly the answer got stuck in my throat. What can I say to this? Telling my friends that I'm working for my sworn archenemy is definitely NOT an option.

Damn Mazaki is smart, way smarter than I give her credit for.

I see her rise an eyebrow, which is not a very good sign. And then she narrows them suspiciously, which is even worse. "Jounouchi Katsuya, are you holding something back from us…?" she asks me in a deep and dangerous voice.

I feel my face heating and I put a hand behind my neck. I feel sweat forming there. "Err… I uh…"

Of course I'm holding things back; lots of things in fact.

To be short: the trouble with my father to start with; then that damn Rich Boy, who happens to be my boss right now; this same Rich Boy chasing me down my pants to keep me in line on school; and some annoying note I received just moments ago in my locker from Miss Mysterious, as the person calls herself, the note telling me to back off and never bother the King of School, also known as Seto Kaiba, again.

As if I am bothering Moneybags… it's that arrogant asshole, who keeps annoying me. He should leave _me _the fuck alone.

However, my biggest so called secret at the moment is none of the above. It's something that had happened just minutes ago…

Which is, me being so happy when I had heard that I got the job, that I had _spontaneously_ hugged my sworn archenemy in front of several eyes. SPONTANEOUSLY, mind you, nothing more than that.

It had been quite a shock to all those watching eyes, since it is a well known fact on my school that me and Moneybags can't get along at all. And since I've been spotted like that with our dear Ice-King by, say, fifty students and a few teachers, it's bound to leak out over the whole school - and dare I say newspapers - the next moring. Maybe even today if me and Kaiba are lucky.

Which leads me to the conclusion, that my big secret is not so big of a secret.

"Well…" I snap out of my random thoughts and see Anzu still waiting for a decent reply. She's getting impatient alright. And damn, I still haven't made up a good lie yet. Someone up there must be hating me…

"Well, I uh…"

"Jou."

NORMAL POV:

"Jou," the blond heard his name called behind him and he swirled around.

Only to stare into icy blue orbs.

"We start tomorrow after school time." With that said, Mister I-am-the-most-powerful-being-on-earth left. Yup, someone up there hated Jou badly alright.

Jou slowly turned back to meet his friends' eyes. They were all glaring at him.

"Jou…" his best buddy Honda said to him in a low tone that send chills up Jou's spine.

Anzu glared him down with all the mighty female-powers that she possessed, which made Jou in turn shrink to the size of a mouse. "What are you and _him_ going to do tomorrow?"

Jou backed away quickly, getting freaked out by the expression on Anzu's face. "I err…"

"DON'T TELL US YOU'RE WORKING FOR HIM!"

Jou fell backwards on his butt after the creepy outburst from Anzu. The entire school-population turned around to stare at the scene. Jou's cheeks turned an interesting shade of pink.

"Err… yes?" Jou replied timidly to Anzu.

"JOU!" Both Anzu and Honda smacked Jou on his head.

Yugi tried to calm the two a bit down. "Eh… guys, Jou's head will split, you know." Of course, the attempt was in vain, since the two had gone crazy.

"Stupid!" Smack. "Stupid!" Smack. "_Stupid!_" SMACK. This was Anzu's reaction.

By this time, the school-population had long since forgotten about the whole deal, finding the scene not interesting enough to gossip about, since it was not about Seto Kaiba. Well, that's what they thought…

"He just made a fool out of you, and now you're WORKING for him!" Honda bellowed.

"Ahem," Yugi coughed, trying to get their attention. "…it's because of us that Kaiba had made a fool out of Jou," he tried again, but no one listened to him.

"Have you gone absolutely insane!" Anzu shrieked and she smacked him another few times.

Jou let out a loud shriek and jumped up. He snatched his newspaper and bag and made a dive for it, quickly fleeing from his scary friends.

He would eat outside. And besides, Kaiba had said that the job was temporary, so he had to keep looking. He went out the door and made his way to a tree. He threw his stuff down on the grass and plopped down too, picking up his newspaper to check out the next page.

And he never heard the words that Yugi said after he left. "Guys, if Jou is willing to work for Kaiba, he might be desperate for the money…"

The two instantly shut up and stared at their short friend.

"Do you think, Shizuka is having trouble with her eyesight again…?" Anzu whispered.

Yugi sighed. "I don't know…"

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE, STAY TUNED…_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note to Nekosune: Well, it's never mentioned in the story that Jou's friends don't know that he's working. Nor did Jou ever mentioned to his friends where or when he worked. When Anzu asked him to come with her to dance, he wanted to get rid of her, so he said that he was busy. Just go and check chapter 3! I'm truly sorry, for the confusion. And thanks for the pocky and cookies!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

JOUNOUCHI'S POV

I feel like shit.

First of all, my friends are angry at me which never gives me a good mood.

Then I have no clue what my job is about. Who knows what Kaiba is planning to do with me, he might put me in a dog-suit and drag me to school, ordering me to bark in front of the entire school-population.

To top the day off, me and Kaiba did reach the newspaper, though not the front page, but that isn't exactly the point here. Getting in the papers is bad enough, but it's even worse that they've somehow managed to make pictures of me and Kaiba hugging. We're supposed to be sworn archenemies, damn it! Which means that the papers are definitely going to put question marks to our relationship, and that will lead to more gossiping.

And the worst thing about getting in the papers is when your own father finds out. When I passed dad this morning on my way out of the house, I could have sworn I saw him twitch. And he had a newspaper in his hands… So it's obvious that he had just read the news about me and Kaiba.

I guess, the only reason dad didn't do anything to me, is because Shizuka had been home by that time. I don't think I'll have the same luck when I get back home from KaibaCorp.

I sighed quietly as I sit here outside under the same tree that I had sat under yesterday. Then I see a small boy with dark-reddish hair and golden bangs, a brunette with azure eyes and a guy with strange pointed hair, walking on the school area. My friends…

I do not feel like seeing them right now, so I get up and get inside the building. I walk through the halls and stop at the boys-bathroom. I open the door and walk inside, where I find myself face to face with none other then…

Mokuba Kaiba?

"What the heck are you doing here kid?" I ask the little guy.

He looks at me and smirks. "I'm hanging hidden camera's all over the school, so I can figure out what's wrong with big brother," he replies.

I raise my eyebrows, confused. His brother? Something was wrong with the great Seto Kaiba?

"What's wrong with him?" I ask.

Mokuba shrugged. "I don't know, that's why I'm going to find out."

I blink. "So you're going to spy on your brother?"

He grins and shakes his head. "Not really," he says. "Seto noticed that he had been emotionally unbalanced lately and he asked me to figure out what could have caused it. He always asks my advice with these sorts of things. So he basically gave me permission to observe him."

Emotionally unbalanced, he says. A menopause more like. Oh well, I figured that Kaiba would go to Mokuba with these sorts of things, since he can't go to anyone else. Though, it still sounds strange… Seto Kaiba asking his little brother for advice.

"So, how is he emotionally unbalanced," I ask.

"Well, like that time in the car-"

"You mean that time when he and Anzu were glaring like crazy at each other?" Yes, that had been totally crazy.

Mokuba nods. "Yeah… And yesterday when you hugged him and he didn't push you away and scold at you at all, but instead hugged you back."

Okay, that was the biggest blow in my face yet. Me hugging Kaiba is one thing, but I hadn't realised him hugging me back! Not at all. In my excitement I must have missed it, since everything was too much of a rush.

Don't ask, the answer is no. No, I haven't seen the pictures of me and Kaiba, I didn't dare look at them. I only know about them, because my sister told me.

Wow, Seto has actually hugged me… Damn, I feel the heat rising to my cheeks again.

I quickly look at Mokuba, but he's to busy with the camera's to see me blush. So I crawl out of the bathroom and rush away.

NORMAL POV:

The clock ticked by fast. Way to fast for Jou's liking. He wanted to stay on school for a longer while; he really didn't feel like working for Kaiba. And afterwards, he had to face his old man too, which was even worse, since Shizuka wasn't home. Nope, she was out shopping with Anzu and Mai.

As the bell rang, Jou mentally groaned in frustration. His life was over. Well, for as far has he still had a life… Since he had made it to the news, there was toms of gossiping about him behind his back. Everywhere he went, there was whispering.

Jou went through the halls towards his locker and already he heard the whispers. He sighed. 'And Kaiba has to endure this torture all the time,' he thought. 'I must say I feel sorry for him.'

He shook his head and made his way to his locker. He opened it and pulled out his stuff, only to find a note falling out. Curiously, Jou picked up the piece of paper.

_Katsuya Jounouchi,_

_This will be the last time I warn you. Stay away from MY Seto._

_If you try to steal him away from me, you gay-bastard, I'll make sure you'll regret it._

_Miss Mysterious_

Jou snickered and threw the piece of paper away. "What a bitch…" he muttered under his breathe. He threw his stuff in his bag and ran out of the building. 'As if I want to steal Moneybags; do I look like I'm gay?'

Outside Seto was waiting for him. "Come on," he said and he led the way towards his black limo. Unlike Jou, he ignored all the stares that people around the two gave them.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE, STAY TUNED…_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

As the two finally had made their way towards the limousine, they got inside. The car took off immediately.

On the outside Seto still looked cool and collected, but on the inside he sighed in relieve. He was always freaked out by the media, and now with all the gossiping of him and Jounouchi going around, he was about to go knock his head on his laptop. He didn't know why on earth he was letting the dog do the job anyway, it would only lead to more spicy stories in the papers.

Jou wasn't doing much better either. He was fumbling with the bottom of his shirt nervously. Still trying to figure out how to pass the day without either Kaiba or his dad trying to pull stuff on him. And then there was tomorrow to survive. Another day where he had to try avoiding his best friends…

"Would you stop that," Kaiba said quietly.

"Eh?" Jou looked up surprised. He saw Seto staring at him and followed his gaze that led to his hands. "Oh sorry," he said and quickly let go of his shirt.

"How can that guy stay cool under all those watching eyes…?" Jou mumbled to himself.

Seto blinked. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing," was Jou's quick reply.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You know, we do need some sort of communication when we work together."

Jou twitched slightly in annoyance. "You're the one to talk, Moneybags."

"We cannot keep insulting each other either when we have to cooperate with one another," Seto shot back.

"Then maybe you should stop calling me aMutt," Jou huffed.

"Sure Dog." Seto smirked as he saw Jou glower in anger.

"Don't make me strangle you, Kaiba!" Jou yelled out as he lunged at the brunet. But Seto dodged it and Jou fell flat on his face. The blond pulled himself up and turned around…

Only to stare into Seto's arrogant face, that was smirking in victory. "Damn him…" Jou muttered under his breath and he sat down, still glaring at the cocky CEO. Seto just stared back, the smirk still adoring his face. He wanted Jou to go crazy, it was addicting to watch the blond get insane.

Just to make Jou's mind more messed up, Seto did what he never did before in his life. He gave Jou a wink.

Which in turn made Jou feel like dropping his jaw. Seto Kaiba, his sworn archenemy was winking at him? What the fuck? A particular thought came into Jou's mind making him feel quite uneasy.

'Is Seto _flirting _with me…?' That would be very creepy. And at the same time it was exciting. Who wouldn't get excited when flirting with their enemy?

FLASHBACK

Seto stared at Jou, unaware that Jou had noticed it. Hell, he wasn't aware of himself staring at Jou for that matter. Because if he did, he would probably freak out inside his mind.

But the staring did make Jou feel quite uncomfortable. He wanted something to happen, anything… "See something ya like?" Jou said with a grin on his face.

That had been such a bad move…

Seto's eyes widened in shock.

END FLASHBACK

Yes, anyone could agree with the fact that flirting with your enemy was hot and sexy.

But anyway, the thought itself - that Kaiba was flirting with him, Jou - made the blond blush. From embarrassment. And maybe something else… But Jou would never admit that.

"That wasn't funny," Jou muttered and he turned away from Kaiba. He did not feel like letting the brunet know his _embarrassment_. He looked outside and the sun was already starting to fall behind the horizon.

"Seto?"

The young CEO, who had just pulled out his be-damned laptop, turned to the blond in silence. His eyes stared at Jou expectantly.

"It's okay if I call you that right?"

Seto didn't move. He didn't even blink. It was quiet again in the car and Jou felt like as if the silence was lasting for ages. But then Seto broke the silence. "You've called me by my first name several times before and never once did I mention it. So why would I think it isn't okay now?"

Jou let a breath he didn't know he was holding. The silence had let the tension run up.

"But that's not what you wanted to ask, right?" Seto stated.

Jou looked at Seto. "No," he said. "It wasn't really. I wanted to ask what kind of job I had to do, since you've never mentioned it to me."

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

"I wanted to ask what kind of job I had to do, since you've never mentioned it to me."

Again I hold my breath, waiting for his answer. Is this a real job? A really paid job? A dream come true? Or is it just another one of the bastard's tricks to make me look like an idiot? I really do hope it's the first.

"I designed a new game and I want you to test it," he says in his famous business-like tone.

Oh thank god, thank god! It's a real job! Thank you Seto! You saved my life! Gods, I am so happy, I almost think I can kiss the guy.

ALMOST THINK.

But I am interested in the game. If it's a good game, I'll tell my buddy Yugi about it. I bet he wants to buy and play it. He's such a game-addict, I'm sure he'll forgive me for working for Kaiba after hearing this priceless information.

"What kind of game?" I ask.

"A game that involves dancing-"

"WHAT!" I yell, cutting him off. Me? Dancing? What's Kaiba talking about! "Are you crazy? I can't dance!" Kaiba is nuts. He is fucked up and crazy. I CAN'T DANCE. I'm not a dancer, I'm a goddamn duellist!

"I've seen your quality during your first dance lesson, Jou."

"B-but…" I try to protest. "Anzu is a much better dancer!" I feel like whining like a little kid.

"I doubt that," I hear Kaiba say.

You doubt that? Well, you shouldn't. I can't dance. I can't, and that's final!

"Mazaki may be a good dancer, but she'll never become that good, since she's smoking."

Okay, he had a point there. But still… I can't dance! I've only taken ONE lesson and… I just can't dance dammit!

"Besides," Mr. I-rule-this-world continues. "Before you rudely interrupted me, I wanted to say that the game involves both dancing AND duelling. And Mazaki's duelling skills are ridiculous."

Okay, he is right. Anzu isn't that good of a duellist, but…

"How dare you call her ridiculous, Kaiba!"

Damn you, asshole! You're not gonna insult my friends here! I feel the heat rising in my face from the anger. Damn him! Damn that snotty rich bastard! I lung forward again, the second time in less that ten minutes. Unfortunately there's no one to hold me back…

NORMAL POV:

Seto grabbed Jou by his arm and twirled him around. Jou came crushing right into Seto's chest. "Cool off, I didn't mean anything with that. Besides, you'd better put that energy into work. You wanted money right?"

Jou closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes to calm down. Kaiba was right, now was not the time to get angry over something little. He unconsciously leaned is back into Seto's chest as he made an attempt to relax.

"Why are you such a bastard sometimes…" Jou mumbled quietly.

Seto's heart suddenly skipped a few beats as he held Jou just a bit tighter in his arms. "Sometimes…?"

"Yeah…" Jou nodded lazily as he relaxed fully against Seto, which - unlike Jou himself - Seto was fully aware of. They were so close, it made the brunet somewhat nervous.

"Well I…" He could feel Jou's breathing, his inhales and exhales. He could feel Jou's warmth through their clothes, so nice. He could bury his face into Jou's hair and smell his scent. This was so… so…

SO NOT RIGHT.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE, STAY TUNED…_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

He could feel Jou's breathing, his inhales and exhales. He could feel Jou's warmth through their clothes, so nice. He could bury his face into Jou's hair and smell his scent. This was so… so…

SO NOT RIGHT.

Instantly Seto let Jou go and the blond - who had been supported by those arms the whole time - fell onto the floor. Again. How many times had that been today?

Jou hit the floor and let out a wince. He immediately shot his head up and glared at the brunet. "What the hell was that about!" he yelled at Seto.

"Well, I am a bastard right?" Seto said, and he plastered his infamous smirk on his face. He would not let those stupid teenage hormones get the better of him. No, Mokuba would think of something to solve that problem.

Seto picked up his laptop - that had fallen on the floor, during the process that he had to block Jou's attack - and he opened it, all the while pretending that he was ignoring the blond. He started typing away, hoping that Jou would just drop the subject.

But unfortunately the pup had other plans in store. Jou got up from the floor and pushed the off-button from the laptop. The screen went dark. Slowly Seto looked up; right into honey brown glaring daggers. Out of self-defence Seto's eyes hardened and he glared right back at Jou. "Don't touch my laptop, Mutt."

Jou sniggered. "Funny, I thought we had to stop insulting each other, in order to communicate."

"You want communication?" Seto sneered. "Then let's talk. Do you have any subject to bring up?"

"Sure." Jou let himself plop down on the backseat and as he settled down he crossed his arms. He turned his head a bit so he could face Seto, his eyes still burning in anger. "So tell me, why are you such a bastard again?"

Seto opened his laptop again and he opened a file. While he was working he answered: "I was born that way."

"Bullshit!" Jou spat. "And don't use that damn laptop to avoid talking to me!"

This time it was Seto himself who slammed the piece of technology shut. "Who said I was avoiding you!" he yelled back. Okay, maybe he was, but he wasn't about to admit it to some dog.

"Then put it away," Jou ordered in an icy voice.

"Fine." And Seto did as he had been told. He wouldn't let Jou beat him out of the field. Inwardly Seto sighed. Why were they always fighting again? Oh right, because they were archenemies. Seto was glad that his driver was partially deaf. That way, he couldn't hear all the arguments behind in the backseat.

"Look," Jou started again, this time a bit more calm. "You're not always an asshole, so why are you so bad to me?"

"Because I want to be," Seto answered.

It was, in some sort of crazy way, true. He had no real reason to bitch at Jou and still he did it every time the two crossed each other's paths. He always said, that it was because Jou was an air headed idiot with no duelling skills and no dignity either. But it was obvious to all people, that those were the lamest excuses ever. The thing was, he couldn't make up any better reasons, because there were no better reasons. In fact, there were no reasons at all.

"I'm not joking, Kaiba…" Jou growled. "I'm sick and tired of you every time pulling shit on with me. I want a fair answer. What did I ever do to you?"

"You didn't do anything," Seto answered honestly. "I just…"

He just what? What could he say? He didn't have any proper answer as to why he made fun of Jou all the time. Jou never did anything to him. He just… it was just an entertaining sight to make Jou angry. It was fun to watch him get all pissed off. It was fun to see how his friends had to hold him back every time he wanted to chop Seto's head off.

Seto took a deep breathe, before continuing. Jou deserved to know. "I like to tease you."

And indeed, Jou was quite surprised. "You… you like to tease me? _Tease_ me? You…"

He didn't know how to respond. His archenemy liked to tease him. Everything was just teasing. He went crazy because of some fucking teasing! And why did the words 'like' and 'tease' sound so wrong in the same sentence anyway?

Some words that Serenity had said to him long ago suddenly came up in Jou's mind. The thought alone gave his cheeks an interesting colour.

"Uhm… You've never heard of the words: _You tease the person you like. _Kaiba?"

Okay, that was a big smack in Seto's face to say the least. Huge fitted even better. Jounouchi was NOT implying _that_, right? You tease the person you like? Like, was too close to that be-damned other L-word, that Seto Kaiba feared so much.

But wait… _Jou_ was implying it. Not Seto himself. Then was Jou… Did Jou perhaps want him to…

"Are you saying that you _want _me to like you?" Seto asked in a tone that said: 'What on earth have you been smoking?'

Jou's head immediately snapped up at those words. "WHAT! What the fuck are you talking about!"

"Well you said-"

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN CEO-MIND, SETO KAIBA!" Jou yelled and he immediately began to sum up all the reasons of why he didn't want Seto to like him.

Seto raised an eyebrow. Jou sure had a lot of so called reasons of why he didn't want him to like him. Ten went by… twenty… thirty…

"Jou," he mumbled quietly. "Denying is confessing."

And that was Jou's cue to shut up. His mouth hung open in mid-sentence but no word came out. He just sat there gaping at Seto, mind suddenly a blank sheet. After a few moment, his brains seemed to react again and his mouth snapped shut. He let out a last huff and turned around to ignore Seto.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted to communicate," he muttered.

And for the rest of the ride it was silent in the car.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I hate Moneybags. I honestly hate him. Him and his smart remarks. I swear his life had been made to destroy mine.

You don't believe me? Well, here's the prove.

First he makes me all pissed off. Then he calms me down. And when he's succeeded, he drops me on purspose and then starts making me angry all over again. And he yells at me too. He's a goddamn spoiled CEO-brat; that's what he is!

And still… fate just keeps toying with the two of us. We were so obvious enemies. Disgust for each other seemed to flare all over us whenever we encountered with one another. But after today's so-called work, I'm not that sure about it anymore.

You want to know what happened? Well…

Okay, I guess I can give you a peek in my mind.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE, STAY TUNED…_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: I was reading the reviews, when I noticed something, and I was like: WOW, MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS ALREADY? So yeah, that was a big surprise. Me so happy! Anyways, a big thanks to all my reviewers!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

You want to know what happened? Well…

Okay, I guess I can give you a peek in my mind.

FLASHBACK

The limousine stopped before a large building, KaibaCorp location Japan. Jou immediately jumped out of the cursed car, not wanting to spend one minute with Kaiba anymore. Unfortunately for him, he still had to spend the whole day with the brunet.

The door opened automatically and Jou slowly got inside, followed by Seto. Jou stopped; he had no idea where to go in this large building. A hand rested on his shoulder and Jou whirled his head around to see that it belonged to Seto. "Follow me," the young CEO said and he went ahead of Jou.

The two went into the elevator and Seto pushed a button. They were going to head al the way downstairs.

The silence that had been hanging between the two for a while now was very uncomfortable. Jou was tempted to fumble on the bottom of his shirt again, but he didn't want Seto to say something about that again.

They reached their destination and Jou rushed out of the elevator. Being in a small room with Seto with all the silence between them, was really getting at Jou.

"You're going the wrong way," Seto called and Jou stopped. God, now he felt like a complete idiot in front of the brunet. He started following the CEO again.

And finally they were where they were supposed to be. The room where all the Japanese games from KaibaCorp would be tested.

END FLASHBACK

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

Okay, so this wasn't really exciting yet for you all, but it gets better. Or if you look at it from my way, it gets worse. But I'm sure all of you sadists like to see some Jou-torture. Although, it couldn't really be called torture, but it damn well was embarrassing. But I bet all of the romance-freaks among us will like be happy.

Okay, I ain't gonna reveal it yet, you'll just have to see for yourself. That or I'll just won't show it… It's too embarrassing to be watched anyway and I feel so confused over it all.

Damn, you people all just want to see me be an idiot, don't ya?

Okay, I'll show you the rest of the whole scene. Remember me to ask money for the show next time.

FLASHBACK

"This is the game," the brunet said. "It's called Dancing Duel Monsters. As the name says it, a combination between dancing and duelling."

Jou blinked. "And… how does the game work."

"It's actually quite simple," Seto explained. "The computer simulates some moves that you have to copy, and if you do it wrong, you'll either lose points or have to pass one turn, depending on the task. The rest is pretty similar to the original game."

"I see, so I'm here to test out the moves?" Jou asked

Seto nodded. "Yes."

"And in order to test the game out I'll duel against you?"

Kaiba's face darkened visibly. "No." There was no room for argument in his voice.

Jou blinked confused. What had gotten into Kaiba? He didn't ask the brunet why however. It wouldn't be worth to know, if it would cost his head. And seeing Seto's face, that probably was the price.

Instead, Jou took another turn. "So…" he started. "Are we going to begin now?"

All Kaiba did was give a curt nod.

And so the two of them started to test the game. Jou's challenger was a simulation of the computer, who of course, would do all the dance moves perfect, leaving Jou's only chance to beat the thing the actual duel, which had been pulled up to a pretty high level, since Kaiba claimed that was the best way to test the game.

But Jou wasn't doing that bad himself either. So far, Jou had made only two wrong moves. The game was fun, even the dancing-part, Jou had to admit. The music had a great beat and the lights flashing to add to the affects were speeding up his adrenaline.

After a few hours, Seto decided to give Jou a break. "Let's start in half an hour again," he said while turning off the simulation. The flashlights and the music remained on.

The song wasn't really part of the game, but KaibaCorp hadn't found a suitable singer yet to sing all the numbers, so they were working on so called instant numbers.

Jou nodded to Seto in reply and jumped off the platform he was on. He was really on hyper-mode; the music was leading his body. He wasn't really thinking anymore, just mindlessly swaying his hip on the beats and humming to the song.

He danced his way to Seto and swirled around the brunet. "Come on, dance with me," said Jou and he laughed while twirling another time around the CEO.

Said CEO began to feel a bit uncomfortable. His cheeks began to heat up. Yes, the Seto Kaiba was blushing like a madman, because of some pup dancing around him.

But thank goodness, Jou didn't notice. He was too busy dancing. And even if he wasn't busy, the flashing light would have concealed the blush anyway.

Jou laughed again and started tugging on Seto's sleeve. "Come, let's dance, Seto!"

Seto let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll dance with you." And he let himself be dragged onto the platform by the blond.

As they danced Jou's arms found their way around Seto's neck and he grinded against the brunet. He still didn't notice Seto's face rivalling a tomato and still getting redder by the second, during their dance.

Suddenly, the reason of why Seto Kaiba didn't like dancing was revealed. He was a terrible at dancer… he really sucked at it… and he slipped and fell over…

Worse thing of this scene however was not the fact that Seto Kaiba fell over in the dance, no no. The worse thing was that he fell right into the arms of a certain blond Puppy before him. This resulted into bumping noses and knocking fore heads.

Slowly Seto opened his eyes and stared right into honey brown ones that were gazing into his own deep blue sapphires. Jou was so close to him… way to close… Slowly Seto leaned in closer and their lips touched slightly.

Jou felt the brunet's breath mingling with his own and it made him blush. He didn't know how to feel anymore. All he did feel was a burning inside of him. He felt hot, too hot for his own liking.

Hesitantly Seto slipped his tongue out and trailed it over Jou's lips, gently asking him for entrance.

In a daze Jou complied and he slowly opened his mouth. Seto was ready to enter Jou's mouth…

Until someone interrupted. "Big Bro-"

Faster than the speed of light the two teenagers snapped out of their daze and jumped apart. However, it was still to late. Mokuba stood in the door opening and staring at the two in shock. He couldn't be blamed though. Who would NOT get a heart attack when seeing Big Brother the Ice King kissing with a guy. And not just any guy, the two were supposed to be well known archenemies.

But then, slowly, Mokuba's shocked face began to change. It cracked and the boy lay on the floor in a fit of laughter, embarrassing both of the older ones.

"Oh my god!" he managed to gasp out trough his laughter. "Oh my god, Big Brother and Jou!"

Seto immediately tried to get the thought out of his brother's mind. "it's not what you think it is, Mokuba. Mokuba, listen to me, it's innocent. We were… we were…"

"Eh Kaiba…" Jou said. "I think I'd better leave…"

And Jou dashed out of KaibaCorp location Japan.

END FLASHBACK

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I told you it was embarrassing… Damn Mokuba, making me look like an idiot.

I honestly have no idea what to think of Seto anymore. Like I said, one moment he's a bastard the next… Stupid CEO on PMS. He should just make a decision and say whether he-

Never mind. We're not like that anyway. No, this was probably just some… some… Argh, so confusing dammit! It's driving me goddamn crazy!

And don't you dare ask me what the kiss was like.

No comment.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE, STAY TUNED…_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: Things are getting more exciting here!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

NORMAL POV:

"Mokuba, it wasn't anything like that!"

Mokuba giggled hysterically. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Big Brother."

Seto groaned loudly. "When will you believe me?"

"Well…" Mokuba tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe… NEVER. Hahahahaha!" He rolled over laughing again.

"Damn bratty little brother," Seto muttered under his breath.

Mokuba suddenly stopped laughing and Seto stared at him questioningly, wanting to know what had caused the boy to stop laughing at him. "Big Brother…" Mokuba said quietly. "This must be the reason why you've been emotionally unbalanced lately."

That certainly caught Seto's attention. He'd been dieing to know why his behaviour had been so fucked up lately and finally his little brother might have the answer. "What do you mean 'this is the reason', Mokuba?"

"Well… you've got the hots for Jou."

"WHAT!" Seto spat out. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"Just admit it Seto," Mokuba said calmly. "It's obvious you like Jou. And back there in the car with Anzu… You were jealous of her, because she's friends with Jou."

"No way! I'm not some _jealous boyfriend._ I do not like that… THAT MUTT," Seto bellowed.

"Whatever, Big Brother. If you don't believe me in the first place, then I suggest you don't ask my advice." And Mokuba skipped out of the room, leaving Seto alone to ponder over things.

He did not like Jounouchi, it just couldn't be. It was all some accident, that just had to be it. Really, he just slipped and fell over. It was obvious that he didn't like Jou, they were archenemies. And archenemies didn't like each other.

Besides, he couldn't afford to like Jou, it would ruin his image. His whole reputation would go to hell. He would say goodbye to his company and… AND IT JUST COULDN'T BE THAT MUTT, DAMMIT. Did he really need some good reason as to why he couldn't like Jou?

Dammit, what if Jou would blurt everything out? No, Jou wouldn't do that right? He's not that kind of person. But… what if? No, he couldn't allow some accident to ruin his world! He had to do something! But… what?

Something in Kaiba's mind started working on hyper-speed. What to do, what to do? How to prevent today's mistakes from leaking out? Yes, today's _mistakes_. It was nothing but a tiny mistake, an accident.

And then… Kaiba got the perfect idea.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I slowly stroll over the dark streets on my way to Yugi's place. I am not ready yet for a beat up from my dad. Remember, he saw me hugging Seto in the newspapers in the early morning today… Add in the, uhm well… the _accident _not to long ago, and you can figure out why I am not in the mood to see dad.

I'm really not in the mood to see Yugi either - and the rest of my friends who will probably be there as well - but I'd rather have them bugging me, then a beat up from my father. I think I'll be back by midnight, I'm sure Shizuka will be home by then.

I stop in front of Yugi's home and I must say that I feel my guts leaving me. They'll sure as hell give my some damn lecture about how stupid it is to work for your rival. Okay, maybe they're right, maybe it was stupid of me to agree to work for Kaiba, but desperate people do stupid things.

I lift my hand and ring the bell. The door slowly opens and Yugi's grandfather greets me. I greet him back and get inside. Taking off my shoes, I go up the stairs, straight to Yugi's room. As I open the door surprised faces look at me. I quickly plaster a sheepish grin on my face.

"Hi guys," I say quietly and walk into the room. I head for Yugi's bed and plop down, trying to make myself comfortable. However, I fail miserably.

"Jou, I thought you were still working?"

I turn to face Yugi. "Well yeah… I-"

"He made a fool out of you, didn't he!" Honda bellowed. "I knew it!"

I wince. Honda is mad at me. That's just great… not. He keeps yelling at me and eventually Anzu joins in. I try to tune the two out, but something catches my attention.

"JOU, YOU'RE SO STUPID! HOW CAN YOU LET THAT BASTARD DO THAT TO YOU. YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTEN TO THE NOTES I'VE GIVEN YOU, YOU IDIOT! YOU-"

"What notes, are you talking about, Honda?"

In a split of a second, the conversation dies down. The whole gang stares from me at Honda. And from Honda back to me. And then back to Honda.

"What notes… Honda?" I repeat. I don't want to believe what's going on. No way, this isn't happening!

"Oh well… you see," he swallows hard as he tries to get the right words to say it. I feel the tension between us grow with immense speed.

I don't want to say this… I'm afraid for what's coming, but I know it's true. And I know from experience, that the truth is never good. "Honda, you're… Miss Mysterious?"

The rest of my friends gape at us. 'Miss what?' is written all over their faces. They have no clue about what's going on whatsoever.

Honda lowers his head in shame. "I wanted to protect you Jou…" he whispers. "That Kaiba can't do good to you." He shakes his head. "I don't understand why you keep close to Kaiba, even though you hate him so much."

I frown. "I can decide for myself whether or not he's any good to me. But…" I give a loud sigh. " But thanks… for worrying over me so much. You're a good friend, Honda. Just don't call me a gay-bastard again the next time you're trying to protect me."

He offers me a small smile. "You goofball. We're all worried about you. I mean, you're working for _Kaiba_ here. If you really need the money, Jou… Just ask and we'll lend it to you! What else are we friends for."

I've got a feeling this conversation is turning into one of those sappy friendship-speeches. But I don't mind, I'm proud to be their friend and I wouldn't want to trade them for the world.

It's just… I can't let them into _my_ trouble. "I'm okay, you guys. Don't worry about me so much. I just felt like working. You know, for some extra cash to buy that awesome expensive shirt in this store."

Okay, I'm lying to my friends. So what? They're buying it and that's all that matters.

Anzu sniggered. "Figured you'd do something stupid, like working for Kaiba. So has he fired you already?"

"Not exactly…"

I'm not going to tell my friends about that _incident_. No way. I'll kill myself before that ever happens.

"I uh… just ran off. Yeah uhm…" I plaster the famous Jou-goof-grin on my face. It'll let my friends believe me easier. "He was driving me crazy, so I ran away to blow off some steam. Or else I would've done something my might regret."

The whole gang nods. God, they really believe me. I feel like laughing in their faces. My friends are so naïve.

NORMAL POV:

The next morning all conversations on school were once again about Seto Kaiba.

"Hey, have you heard the latest rumour about Seto Kaiba yet?"

Jou felt his heart beating faster. What rumour about Kaiba…? Okay, Jou knew that eavesdropping was bad, but he had to know this.

"Yeah, he's dating some blonde," the other student replies.

"Do you think it's real?" the first student asks again. "I mean, were talking about Seto Kaiba here. King of School and King of the Anti-socials."

"Very certain, just look over there."

Jou followed the direction the finger was pointing at and his jaw dropped at the scene before him.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE, STAY TUNED…_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

"Very certain, just look over there."

Jou followed the direction the finger was pointing at and his jaw dropped at the scene before him.

Before him, Mai Kujaku was making out heavily with Seto Kaiba. Seto had a possessive arm draped around the sexy girl that pressed herself up to him. And it was for all to see, especially for him… Katsuya Jounouchi.

And indeed, Jou exploded. He stomped over to the pair, not thinking about what he was going to do. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SETO KAIBA!" he spat out.

The two broke apart. Seto stared at Jou, but merely raised an amused eyebrow. "What's it up to you?" he replied coolly.

"You- YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jou yelled. He knew nothing better to insult Seto with. He was too angry to come up with something better. Not that Jou cared about how he appeared right now anyway. In his rage he threw a punch at the brunet.

Which unfortunately Kaiba caught swiftly. He swirled Jou around and the blond crashed with his back right into Seto's chest. Seto ignored the familiarity of this scene. This was no time for romantic feelings.

"You're not jealous, are you Mutt?"

Jou tensed in Seto's arms. Everyone else was probably thinking that Jou was fighting over Mai, but the two rivals knew better. Kaiba was revering to yesterday's happenings.

Strangely a smirk started to form on Jou's face. "So you like to play it this way," he whispered in a dangerously low tone that was hardly audible.

The way he acted at the moment was so unlike his usual cheerful attitude, that it scared the people around them. And Mai was one of those people. She took a few steps back. If Jou was going crazy, then she didn't want to be near him.

Jou roughly broke out of Seto's grip and turned around to look the brunet directly in his eyes. He glared harshly at the CEO. He jabbed his index finger into Seto's chest and leaned in until their noses were not even an inch apart.

"You underestimated me, like you've always done, Kaiba. I'm not that easily beaten out of the field."

Seto remained silent, his expression unreadable.

Jou took a few steps back, allowing the space to get back between them. "You may have won this time, but I'll get you back in the next round." The blond turned on his heels and walked away, searching for the table where his friends would sit at.

FLASHBACK

Her cell phone ringed and the blonde beauty rolled over on her bed, groaning. Who the fuck would call at this hour? She picked up the piece of technology and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kujaku."

Faster than the speed of light Mai's eyes shot open and she jumped up into a sitting position in her bed. "Kaiba? What are you calling me for at this time of hour?"

"I have an offer that you can't refuse," was Kaiba's answer. Mai listened carefully but nothing of Seto's intentions could be revealed behind his toneless voice.

"An offer?"

"Yes," Kaiba confirmed. "An offer. Come to _Coffee Café And Restaurant_. I'll be waiting for you there."

The line went dead.

Mai groaned at stood up. "This better be good or I'll kill him," she muttered under her breath.

She got dressed and headed towards her car. As she hopped inside she drove off with immense speed. She drove through red lights and cars started to beep behind her, but she ignored them all. She pulled to a stop near the little café and walked the rest of her way to the small building.

"Seto Kaiba," she said, acknowledging his presence. "This better be good."

"And indeed it is," the brunet replied lifting a cup of cappuccino to his lips. He took a little sip before continuing. "I'm offering you a job."

Mai lifted an eyebrow quizzically. "A job?"

Kaiba nodded. "Look, I won't beat around the bushes. I want you to pose as my girlfriend for one thousand dollars a week. Time limit is still not decided. And don't question about my intensions, that's irrelevant."

Mai slowly nodded, still trying to catch up with what Seto was offering her.

Something clicked… One thousand god damn dollars in a week? And all she had to do was pose as Kaiba's girlfriend! Mai bit her bottom lip. She needed that money, because she wanted to go to Europe. She'd been dieing to go to Europe and find new opponents to duel for as long as she could remember. But then… wouldn't she be somewhat betraying Yugi and the rest of the group? Especially Jou…

Mai shook her head. Big deal, she needed this money. Besides, it was none of their business who she dated with.

"Okay Kaiba," Mai answered. "You've got yourself a deal."

END FLASHBACK

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I stomp over to my friend's table and drop down on a chair. They look at me with worried eyes, but I ignore them. I am not in the mood to deal with them right now, because that bastard Moneybags is occupying all the space that my mind holds.

FUCK THAT GODDAMN ASSHOLE! He kissed me just yesterday and already he's dating some chick? Mai no less; one of my best friends! Doesn't he care how I feel at all? Of course he doesn't, we're talking about the Ice King here.

"Jou, are you alright?" Anzu asks me.

I nod curtly. Sure, I'm alright. I just lost my face to Kaiba, that's all.

Honda looks at me, concern written all over his face. But right now, I couldn't care less. I'm burning with anger.

"You sure you're alright, Jou?"

"YES!" I snap at him.

I see the whole gang looking taken back by my outburst, and still I don't give a fuck. All I can think about is how Seto is using Mai to…

God, he's making me jealous AND SUCCEEDING? Jounouchi, you idiot! I've been letting that bastard toy with my emotions like that and I didn't even realise it until now!

The words that had left my lips when talking to Kaiba a few moments ago are coming back to my mind.

_So you like to play it this way._

_You underestimated me, like you've always done, Kaiba. I'm not that easily beaten out of the field._

_You may have won this time, but I'll get you back in the next round._

I may not have noticed what Kaiba was doing to me, but my mouth certainly did. This is a game, and Kaiba has just won round one. He succeeded in making me jealous.

I frown.

I'm jealous… fucking jealous… I'm burning with jealousy and I have no idea why.

Abruptly I stand up, causing my friends to look up worriedly at me again, but I ignore them. I feel like I can't breathe, but still… I run. I run away. I run over to the bathroom and lock myself up in one of the toilets.

I feel a lump form in my throat and a burning pain behind my eyes. I close the toilet pot and let myself sit down on it as I allow a defeated sigh escape my lips.

Why? Why do you do this to me Seto? Am I nothing but a worthless piece of junk to you? Of course I am. We're talking about the Mutt here right?

I sniff a little and realise that a wet substance is plastered on my cheeks. Slowly I raise my right hand and let my fingertips trace over my cheek, touching the wetness.

My eyes snap wide open. These were… tears? I brought my hand down again and examine it. Definitely tears… I've been crying. Why am I crying? What am I crying for?

I quickly wipe my tears away, ashamed that someone might see me like this, even though the door was locked. I'm not a pussy, I'm not hurt. No crazy mind game can pull me down, especially not one of Seto Kaiba's.

I inhale deeply to let myself calm down and force a smile back on my face. It's time to go back to my friends. As I get up, my mind makes itself up. It's payback time for Kaiba.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE, STAY TUNED…_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: Sorry for the slightly late update. I had a little writers-block. Also, I won't be updating that much either this week, since I have to study. Tests on school… Bear with me. GOMEN NASAI. I'll update again as soon as possible._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

NORMAL POV:

Jou unlocked the door and opened it. He went outside and stared into the big mirror that was placed right before him. He sighed out loudly. "Damn, I look like shit," he muttered under his breath.

He walked forwards and placed his hands on the sink that was attached under the mirror as he started a staring match with his own reflection. Jou glared at himself. "Kaiba can't be having such a big affect on me," he whispered and then frowned. "Right…?" he asked himself uncertainly.

He gave himself one last sneer in the mirror and then turned on the water tap, splashing water in his face to cool it off. He didn't want anyone to see he'd been crying, especially not Mister I'm-cheating-on-you-with-a-girl.

'I didn't cry just then. Not because of Kaiba, no way,' Jou thought, denying his feelings. 'No, I ain't gonna buy that crap. I can't explain my wetted cheeks, but I refuse to believe I've shed tears over that bastard.'

He stopped splashing himself and looked at his reflection in the mirror again. The red spots in his face had disappeared, but those puffy eyes…

'Fuck it,' Jou thought. 'I'll just tell them I've had little sleep last night.'

He turned off the tap and slowly made his way out of the bathroom. He went straight for his friends. "Hi guys…" Jou said softly. "I'm sorry for snapping back then, but I had a bad night. I've hardly slept." He faked a yawn and sat down.

Anzu snorted. "You sure it's not because of Mai?" she asked bluntly at which Yugi elbowed her.

"Anzu, don't!" he hissed.

Jou rolled his eyes. 'Mai? Not exactly…' went through his mind. 'Oh well, just let them think it is anyway. It's better then finding out the truth.'

"Well it's true, isn't it?" Anzu snapped. "If you're hurt then it's okay to say so, Jou! Don't lie to us, we're your friends."

Jou kept quiet, his mind already wandered off to something else. 'How do I pay Kaiba back?' Jou glanced over to Honda.

_Katsuya Jounouchi,_

_This will be the last time I warn you. Stay away from MY Seto._

_If you try to steal him away from me, you gay-bastard, I'll make sure you'll regret it._

_Miss Mysterious_

Jou's eyes immediately lit up, when an idea came to mind. 'Miss Mysterious, you just saved my day.'

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

Revenge feels so bittersweet, like the fruits from the forbidden trees in paradise.

I want to pay Kaiba back with all I've got and yet something is pulling at me, telling me that maybe… I shouldn't. But do I, Jounouchi Katsuya, ever listen to stupid voices in my mind that tell me to stop? Do I ever hold back from a challenge, especially when they come from Kaiba? I don't think so.

Besides, it's only fair for me to pay him back, for what he did to me. He made me loose my face in front of him many times, but this time he went to far. He hurt me. He really hurt me. Seeing him with Mai was like drowning in an ocean created by my own tears. And I tell you, no one plays with Jounouchi Katsuya and gets away with it. Except for father, but that's different. Kaiba and I don't share blood.

I've got just one last thing to say: _Bring it on, Kaiba. This puppy bites._

NORMAL POV:

Seto watched as Jou got back to his friends. The blond looked… like a beaten dog. His shoulders were just slightly slumped, but if you paid good attention, you could notice it. And boy, did Seto Kaiba pay attention. He watched his every move. Of course, Seto had to know if his plan succeeded so it was only natural if he'd pay attention.

But… there was something else that had caught Seto's attentionmore than anything. Jou's eyes…

Seto's stomach crunched at the sight of the puppy. Had Jou been crying? He watched as Jou's lips moved to speak. Anyone knows that lip-reading is a handy skill and guess who had learned it as well. Seto didn't use the lip-reading very often, since he had no need to invade someone's privacy, but today he made a difference.

_I'm sorry for snapping back then, but I had a bad night. I've hardly slept._

Seto frowned. He didn't buy that cheap lie. Obviously, Mazaki didn't either.

Seto's stomach crunched again and this time it wasn't because of Jou. Mokuba was right. Thinking of Mazaki was making him jealous. She was so close with Jou. But the strange thing was, she was the only one of Jou's friends that was making him jealous somehow.

AND HE WASN'T JEALOUS. Damn his teenage emotions for peeking out again.

Seto blinked as he felt someone tucking at his arm. He turned his head and saw Mai looking bored at him.

"Come on, Sexy-kun, we're going."

And Seto let himself be dragged away, still lost in thoughts.

And no one ever saw the frown on Mai's face. 'Jou was burning from anger… But he hardly even seemed to notice me. I wonder if it was not about me, but about something else. Or someone else…' Mai stole a glance from the brunet beside her, but immediately averted her eyes again. She mentally shook her head. It was impossible.

'Not until the stars come crashing down on earth.'

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I stroll over to the school library and take a seat behind one of the computers in a corner. I turn on the screen and log in on a chat program. Of course, I checked to make sure that the librarian didn't see me doing it. On the computers on school chatting is forbidden. But since we're not in jail or on one of Mister Bastard's computers, there are no programs installed that will prevent me from doing what I have to do.

I check the list with people that were online and smirk. Mokuba is online. As always…

_Red Eyes Hunter: Yo Mokie!_

_Chibi Blue Eyes: Hi Jou. How's it going between you and bro?_

_Red Eyes Hunter: We're doing great. Back to normal._

_Chibi Blue Eyes: WHAT! BACK TO NORMAL? YOU IDIOTS, AND JUST WHEN THINGS WERE GETTING EXCITING._

_Red Eyes Hunter: Go blame your cheating bastard of a brother._

_Chibi Blue Eyes: Cheating? What did Big Bro do?_

_Red Eyes Hunter: He's dating with Mai. Turn on the TV, I bet it's all over the news._

_Chibi Blue Eyes: Oh, I see… Damn, I don't want Big Bro with Mai, he doesn't even like her. But… does that mean that you're JEALOUS? Heheh._

_Red Eyes Hunter: SHUT THE HELL UP. Anyway, can I borrow something from you?_

_Chibi Blue Eyes: I knew you liked my Bro. And he likes you too! What do you wanna have?_

_Red Eyes Hunter: I thought I told you to SHUT UP. Your Bro has cameras all over KaibaCorp right?_

_Chibi Blue Eyes: Yes…?_

_Red Eyes Hunter: So the INCIDENT that happened that day was taped. Can I have the tape?_

_Chibi Blue Eyes: Sure, I managed to save the tape from being burned by Big Bro, by switching it with another one. What do you need it for anyway?_

_Red Eyes Hunter: Can I trust you?_

_Chibi Blue Eyes: OF COURSE. As long as it gets the two of you together. _

_Red Eyes Hunter: I'm not sure that'll happen, but this is what I wanna do…_

NORMAL POV:

Seto stared at Mokuba strangely under dinner. Something was up with that boy…

A big mischievous smile adorned Mokuba's lips as he silently ate his pizza. It wasn't that Seto liked pizza that much, no he hated it, but Mokuba had insisted, telling his brother that he had something to celebrate.

"Mokuba are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Nah, you'll find out soon enough."

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I lay on my bed and sigh. Mission accomplished…

How come I don't feel happy about it?

I gritted my teeth as I remember. Dad will be royally pissed when he finds out. And he will find out soon enough, since something like this can't go unnoticed.

But that's alright. Getting father pissed and ruining my own image along with Mister Cheat isn't that big of a price for the payback. I do owe Mokuba for this though.

I sigh again.

I like my revenge bittersweet, mixed with salty tears…

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: The week of doom has just finished two days ago, and already I'm updating for you! So please be happy._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

Seto shot up in his bed when his cell phone went off. He blinked and stared at the time: it was four am. He groaned silently. What idiot would call at this hour? Except for himself of course, that time with Mai. But that was an emergency! His reputation was on the line and-

'Oh no…' Seto's eyes widened when it struck him. He snatched up his cell phone and answered it with a loud: "What happened!"

The voice on the other end of the line stuttered in fear. "M-mister Kaiba. I-it's all over the news. Some strange tape w-with you k-kissing with a b-boy and-"

"WHAT?" Kaiba screeched into the phone. "HOW! WHAT TAPE?"

The voice on the other end cowered and started muttering random stuff, trying to form sentences and failing badly. A few words like: movie, blond, TV and news, caught Kaiba's attention and he reached for the remote control. He pushed a button and turned on the big flat screen. He didn't even have to flip through channels to know what was going on. After all, this made it to the breaking news.

The screen showed a shot of him and Jou smooching… _zoomed in _to the very detail of their locked lips and his tongue sticking out just slightly to enter Jou's mouth. Not even an old granny would believe it if he claimed that this was a fake kiss. A few disturbing words were displayed under the scene, supporting the show:

A KAIBA'S MOVIE - HOW A MASTER TREATS HIS PET

Kaiba's face turned ghostly white and he felt his stomach do a flip. He ran out of his room, towards the bathroom and ran straight for the toilet pot. Just in time… because his stomach emptied it's contents a few seconds later.

This wasn't happening! No way, he had burned that tape and he had made sure there were no copies. How was this possible? Who… who could…? Who would want to break him down like this? Kaiba's figure tensed when a name came to mind.

Katsuya Jounouchi…

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I walk down the stairs, even though I know that my father is waiting down there for me. Shizuka had left early this morning, but I had stayed home to watch TV. I had to know how my plan had unwrapped itself until the last detail that's shown, right?

My honey-brown eyes meet with those of my father; our eyes used to be identical, but now his had become dark lifeless mud puddles. I see how he looks at me and I know he has something in store for me. I slowly walk down the stairs, holding my head up high.

I had chosen to pay Kaiba back this way, and so I accept my consequences with pride. This time, I won't cry or fear for my father's wrath. Because I chose for it this time.

As soon as my feet touch the floor downstairs, my old man lifts me up again, holding me up by the collar of my shirt.

"I've said before that I didn't want to see you with someone else, Katsuya."

I notice that he's more ticked off than usual. It probably is because he's drinking less, since Shizuka has been living here. His body needs that damn alcohol to calm him down. Without it, he'll stress out, meaning I'm in big shit, like how I am right now. Life is ironical. Because when he does take alcohol, father will get drunk and still beat me when he's unhappy.

I feel him smack me in my face and then he throws me down. I scramble back up on my feet and feel a blow against my neck. I swallow back a wince that threatens to come up. I already know that the spot will bruise.

"Why do you never listen to your father, Katsuya!" he yells at me. "If I didn't love you so much, I wouldn't have cared about what you did! I would have thrown you out of my house a long time ago! Why do you do this to me? Are you going to be just like your mother!"

A sad smile crosses my lips. I am not like my mother, and I refuse to become like her. "I love you too father. But if you ever want me to listen to you, then you gotta listen to me first. Get help."

I blinked. It was almost as if I saw something flickering in my father's eyes. As if he were about to turn back to my dad that I knew and loved a long time ago. But then… it's gone.

I feel another smack in my face and then he turns on his heels and leaves me alone. This is not the father I knew a long time ago. This is a crazy lunatic.

I too turn around and leave.

After almost an hour, I arrive at my school. As soon as I step in front of the gates, hundreds of reporters attack me. God, those stalkers.

"How do you feel about playing Kaiba's play-toy in Kaiba's first movie?"

"Do the two of you have something in your normal lives as well?"

"Is Seto Kaiba trying to say in this movie that he is gay?"

I roll my eyes at the questions. Journalists are so annoying. I am tempted to say that I feel sorry for Kaiba. But then again, I don't really. Kaiba deserves this more than anything.

I glance up and see a bunch of gay-fans on top of our school building, holding out posters of Mister I-am-holier-than-thou, screaming and yelling. God, those guys really need a life. I lower my gaze back to their normal level and stare across the street. I feel like bursting out in tears of laughter. Gay-supporting campaigns thanking Kaiba for his support to them. They are practically making Seto's face their image!

"No comment," I say to the reporters as I struggle my way through the crowd. Unfortunately, whenever something goes right, something bad always occurs afterwards.

"Hey kid," some guy calls out, still holding his microphone close to his mouth, like the annoying reporter that he is. "What's that bruise in your neck?"

NORMAL POV:

Kaiba didn't go to school that day. His profits were dropping rapidly and it was up to him to save his company again. Progressive CEO's weren't really popular these days. And him being the main character in some crazy gay-romance movie was quite a progressive move. A move that he didn't even make.

As soon as the crisis was over, heads were gonna roll. And Seto preferred blond…

His cell phone rang again and Seto picked up. "Who's this," he snapped into his phone.

A female voice on the other end. "It's Mai."

Seto blinked. Mai? Oh right, she was posing as his girlfriend. He almost forgot about her because of the chaos. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to break up with you."

Seto rolled his eyes. Great, he didn't need this right now, he was in the middle of hell. "Fine," he said hurriedly. "I have no time to deal with this right now, I'll handle it later."

"I know that you don't have time for me right now." Mai sounded calm and collected on the other end of the phone. "But I'll only take a minute to explain to you why I wanna break up at such a terrible time."

Seto sighed heavily. As if he cared at all. "Fine, but only a minute."

"That's all I need." And Mai started to explain. "First of all, we never really had something. I only did it for the money that you offered me, since I need it. Now that your reputation is ruined, I don't want mine to be pulled down with you. I still want to be able to show my face around. Besides, when I'm going to leave Japan, I want people to remember me as a true duellist. I don't want to be remembered as girlfriend of the gay-CEO."

Seto sneered into the phone. "Don't call me what I'm not, Kujaku. You'll get the money AND that ticket so you can leave to wherever the hell you want. Stop bothering me." And he smashed his cell phone against the nearest wall, where it broke into a hundred pieces.

"I'LL KILL YOU, KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI!" he yelled and his employees around him stared at him as if he were on crack. He might as well be.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: Okay, this update is a bit late. And I have no excuse other than the writers-block. I'm terribly sorry, gomen nasai! And thank you for all the reviews that I got, it's two hundred!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

"Hey kid, what's that bruise in your neck?"

I tense right at the spot, as soon as the question reaches my ears. Bruise… How could I have forgotten? Father just hit me this morning early. Damn this reporter to hell for being so nosy. It's not his business where I've got a bruise or if I have one at all. He should stuck his eyes in his pocket and keep asking about Kaiba!

Wait minute. Maybe… just maybe, this might turn out good after all.

I feel a grin come up my face. Oh hell yes, this is going to be good. I don't think that either Pegasus or the Spirit of the Ring will take this serious, but I can proudly say this to myself: I am so evil.

I clear my throat and the acting can begin. Action!

"Oh well," I say and I giggle girlishly behind my hand, being very un-Jou-like. "You know how Seto is… He can be so rough sometimes."

Okay, I haven't lied, right? Kaiba can be very rough… when it comes down to duelling, that is. But somehow… I don't think that any of these reporters are thinking about duelling at the moment.

I must admit that I'm enjoying this. I never thought that revenge on Kaiba could be so much fun. But then… It should be fun, since I paid such a high price for it. Like I said… bittersweet. And I feel like tasting Kaiba's tears this time instead of my own.

As the reporters get through their shock and start firing questions on me again, I struggle my way through the crowd to the school building again.

You know, now that we're on the subject, I wonder if Kaiba really is that rough… Or perhaps he's more gentle, if it's with someone he really cares about. And did the temperature just rise? Ah well, it's probably the heat radiating from all these people in the crowd. Right?

NORMAL POV:

As a few days went by, the tension on school doubled. Even the biggest idiotic geek on school knew something was going on between the young but powerful CEO, Seto Kaiba, and his rival, the once idiotic Katsuya Jounouchi, hence the _once_.

Though insults were not that openly thrown over and again anymore, yet - as they had become more subtle - they had grown slyer and more fowl and personal than ever.

Jou's new vocabulary and his knowledge on economical subjects, made teachers left wondering, how the blond had suddenly become so much smarter.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Kaiba," said Jou as he took a seat next to him during maths. "I heard your profits just dropped two percent today."

END FLASHBACK

As the tongues got sharper, friends and family were not save for the low and dirty remarks anymore.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Yugi," said Jou as he let himself drop on a chair next to the short boy. "Let's go to a movie together today, 'kay?"

"Yeah sure," Yugi replied smiling.

Behind them none other than Seto Kaiba had overheard the conversation. "Ah Jounouchi, planning to go on a tête-à-tête with your petite boyfriend?" he asked mockingly.

Jou rolled his eyes dramatically, making it obvious to Kaiba that he was irritated by the comment. "Oh well, you know, Kaiba," he replied. "It's not hard to pick between a number one duellist and a CEO who's about the lose his company."

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

Please Big Brother," Mokuba begged, tucking at Seto's sleeve. "Please, buy me that fluffy Blue Eyes White Dragon. The price is only ten thousand dollars!" And he pointed at some enormous stuffed animal.

Seto rolled his eyes up to heaven. Little brothers could be so annoying. "Mokuba, you-"

"Hey Kaiba," Jou called out from behind, cutting Seto off. "You shouldn't spoil your kid brother like that."

Seto turned around to face the blond, giving him a cold glare. But then, the glare slid off his face and a smirk settled down on his lips. "Oh well Katsuya, you know how I am. I like to spoil my little brother, since I have no problems affording it. Unlike someone who can't even pay his sister's eye-operation…"

Seto turned his attention back to the little kid. "Mokuba, how many of these Blue Eyes did you say you want?"

END FLASHBACK

Okay, so the past days had been strange for everyone attending Domino High. But more hectic than ever had this week been for Seto Kaiba.

Not only was Seto's company one big mess - even though the damage wasn't beyond repair, it would take ages to fix - for the first time in his life, he had detention! Yes, the Seto Kaiba had received detention. And out of all people, he had to have detention, together with the mutt. That damn dog had driven him crazy the whole week.

First bringing his company down, Seto was sure it was Jou. Then suddenly the pup claimed in front of half the world that they'd… well, you get the point. And now he was stuck with him too! Several times already these days. Things couldn't get any worse.

The teachers had been finding excuses for anything he did to give him detention. How did he, Seto Kaiba, suddenly become from top model-student some youth criminal? What happened with the _we want you to keep an eye on Mr. Jounouchi_? Did the teachers somehow start hating him, because they thought he was gay? Was he gay? He'd never gave the last question a serious thought before…

Seto glanced to the far end of the room, where Jou sat playing with his new mobile phone. How did Jou get that phone? Is was one of the newest and expensive models brought out on the market. Seto's own won the race by just a few hundred dollars. Surely, Jou couldn't have afforded that by himself? He had been desperate for a job about a week ago!

"Jounouchi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," was Jou's short answer as he continued pressing the buttons on the cell phone.

Seto frowned. Who did the mutt think he was? "You do know that I have to fire you, after all these scandals you've caused?" He saw Jou tense for a moment, but then the blond continued with what he was doing, as if nothing had happened.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

Fuck you, Kaiba. I don't need your job to survive. I can get myself other work if I want. Really, in the worst case, I'll just become a hooker, but that isn't going to happen.

I press the send button on my new phone and the message is delivered in a second to the one and only person who gave this phone to me as a present.

Mokuba Kaiba, I owe you more than anything.

NORMAL POV:

As Mokuba sat in the limo on his way home he sighed. He was very bored. But he usually was. It wasn't like before anymore, when he and his big brother were still at the orphanage. Sure, Seto was still the best in the whole world, but he was so busy to keep the company running.

Of course, Mokuba knew that Seto was doing this all for the best of him, for the best of both of them. But he often felt lonely without his Big Brother. It was the reason why he liked internet so much. He could forget about the loneliness for a while then. But Mokuba really missed the times of the orphanage, when Seto and him would just sit outside, gazing at the sunset.

Mokuba sighed, when suddenly his cell phone went off, telling him that he got a message. Mokuba took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. Then, after pushing a single button, a message appeared. From Jou.

_Hi Mokie._

_First off, thanks for the phone. Anyways, I wanted to thank you for the idea of using the tape for a movie. It was much better then my original thought to just send the tape to the press. And using KC's technology to create virtual Kaiba's for the rest of the movie was incredibly smart. I owe you big time! Sorry, but I have to keep things short. I'm having detention, with none other than your damn bro. It sucks!_

_Jou._

Mokuba read the message another time and smirked. 'Oh Jou,' he thought. 'You and Big Bro have no idea.'

FLASHBACK

"Okay Mister," Mokuba said to the head of Domino High. "You want this money, right?"

The man was unable to speak, just staring dumbfounded at the cheque worth more than a king could afford. The rest of the school staff just stared at the youngest Kaiba boy. How could such a little kid be so smart and hold so much power? It must be running in the Kaiba family.

"Well?" Mokuba pressed.

The man nodded, drooling over the cheque.

"Then make it happen!" And Mokuba turned around and left the room, a smirk adorning his lips.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_To Info: Yes, I did notice, and the whole Anzu-bashing is usually a bit hypocrite, even if I find it quite funny to read. After a few chapters of having my fun, I dropped the Anzu-bashing though. In fact, I've planned a more important and better role for the girl. As this chapter will reveal…_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

NORMAL POV:

A little tune went off and Mokuba grabbed for his cell phone. "Mokuba speaking?"

"Young Mister Kaiba," the voice of a middle-aged man replied.

"Ah, Mister Tsuki," Mokuba chirped happily through the phone. "How are you doing?"

"Fine Mister Kaiba. Everything goes according to plan."

"Ah, very well." Mokuba grinned smugly as he reached for a pen. "And does the money satisfy you?"

"Yes, of course, Mister Kaiba." The voice sounded slightly shaking through the phone.

"Ah… very well then." Mokuba chuckled as he started twirling around the pen in his hand. "Then I'll just have to think of my next step." He was silent for a moment, as if plotting something, but then frowned.

'I hope those two won't ruin my plans for them. Not after all the effort I put in it to get them together. Jou has to be together with Seto so that he can make the both of us less lonely…'

"I'll call you, when I'm finished planning on my next step."

And Mokuba hung up the phone.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I pack my belongings and am about to leave this hellhole called school, when my annoying cell phone calls for me. I pick it up and roll my eyes. The kid sent me a message again… Who else would be? I grin as I started reading. Mokuba was always good to get messages from.

_Hey Jou._

_When you're finished with your work for my bro, I'm gonna take you out shopping. I've been thinking about raising the production of our movie. Asking for your opinion on the issue now._

_Mokuba._

Oh… that's right. I still haven't informed the kid about me just being fired from KaibaCorps. Damn, I should've asked money for the movie! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-

No, I can't think that way. I will find my own damn way to get money, and I'm not gonna beg that cheater Seto Kaiba to give me back that stupid job of his. I won't let the bastard win!

There just gotta be a way…

NORMAL POV:

Jou sighed as he leaned against one of the walls from the school building outside. He picked out Mokuba's number from his contacts-list and pressed his phone against his ear. After a moment someone picked up. "Hi Jou! Did you get my message? You had a good time with my Big Brother? You…"

Jou rolled his eyes as he listened to the boy's rambling through the phone. Sometimes, Mokuba could even be too hyperactive for him. But he was great company none the less.

"Hey, slow down buddy!" Jou grinned. " Okay, yes, no and I don't know."

"What are you talking about?" Mokuba seemed confused through he other end of the line.

Jou laughed. "Yes I got your message. No, I definitely don't enjoy sitting alone in in some boring classroom for a whole hour with only your brother's company, and possibly never will and-"

"Keep telling yourself that, Jou." Mokuba sounded smug through the phone, and Jou wondered if he really was talking to the innocent young Kaiba. But then, Mokuba did help him making that movie… "We both know that you feel something for my Big Brother."

Jou rolled his eyes. 'Here we go again…' he thought.

It was always like that when talking with Mokuba. The kid insisted on him liking his brother. But he always played the game with the boy. He rather liked the silly arguments. Somehow they seemed like the smaller version of his and Moneybag's arguments before the 'incident' had happened.

"_I do not like your damn brother!" _Jou sneered through the phone.

"Oh yeah?" Mokuba challenged on the other end. "Then why are you being so obsessed over him?"

"I am absolutely not obsessed over him!" Jou protested.

Jou was grateful that almost everyone had left school by this time and the reporters that were always hanging around school had followed Kaiba's limousine that had just picked up the brunet moments ago. Jou really didn't want to think about the result of people hearing him.

"You even made a movie about him," Mokuba pointed out.

"That was revenge!" Jou argued back.

"Oh yeah? Then I'd like to hear you tell that to my bro-" The boy paused for a moment as if thinking. Then something seemed to click in his mind. "Jou, where's Big Brother? He should be with you right now."

Jou sighed. Time to tell the kid about the results of their actions. "Your 'dearest, greatest, cutest and by far the best' brother fired me , Mokuba."

A gasp was heard on the other end of the line. Then a loud screech: "HE DID _WHAT?_" Several unmentionable things were muttered through the phone, making Jou wince. Gods, where did that kid learn these words from? Surely not from Seto Kaiba?

Suddenly the bad mood was gone and a happy Mokuba was back on the phone. "I know, Jou! Why don't you become my babysitter!"

Jou widened his eyes. "Are you kidding me! I have a job again?" Jou thought about it, but then frowned. "What about Seto? I don't think he'll like the-"

"I don't care!" Mokuba shouted enthusiastically through the phone. "I'm hiring you, so I'll be your new employer. Big Bro can't fire you then!"

Jou sighed, but gave in anyway. It wasn't like he had a better option at the moment. Money was money, right? He wasn't a picky person. "Okay boss, then how about I start the job today?"

"Sure thing!" the boy chirped from the other end. "I've sent a car on the way to your school."

And the line went dead.

Jou blinked and lowered his cell phone, staring at the gadget . How the hell did Mokuba know he was still on school?

Just when the limo arrived, Jou remembered. Mokuba had once put camera's on random places all throughout the school. And of course he must have seen him crying on the toilet. Jou had seen him placing a camera there. Which was possibly why the boy was so persistent on him liking his brother.

Jou shook his head as he stepped into the car. It didn't matter that much. Mokuba was his ally. He had helped him with these idiotic events. He had helped him paying Seto back. Mokuba could be trusted…

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

Shopping together with Mokuba is almost as bad as shopping with Anzu. Which makes me pity Yugi. He is going through lots of trouble, going at least every week once with our Shopping Queen. Usually it was more then once a week…

So far, Mokuba has emtied a candy store. I wonder if he is really going to eat all that candy. He has bought piles of Manga. Most are Shounen Manga, but there is also a little stack of Shoujo and one is definitely a Yaoi story, but strangely he had wrapped that last one in, telling me that it was a present for someone. He has bought tons of games, leaving my jaw hanging. I mean, why not getting them straight from KaibaCorps? Why buy them when they're produced by your own brother anyway? And he has bought six Red Eyes Plushies. Leaving me wondering if he hadn't had enough with the six Blue Eyes that he had let his brother buy not too long ago.

Okay, so far so good. We had been talking about random things, and also about the raising of the production of our movie. I agreed about it. The more there's been sold the better right?

Of course, nothing goes right.

Because we bumped into Anzu, my sister and Yugi, who was slacking behind the Shopping Queen and her Student. I really don't want my sister to become like Anzu, or else her boyfriend will be broke in as second. And of course, I bet they will ask Mokuba and I to-

"Hey, join us!"

See what I mean?

"Sure thing!" Mokuba chirps happily beside me.

Oh god, what am I getting myself into?

The three Shopaholics go straight ahead, and I find myself slacking behind them with Yugi.

"Hey buddy, I feel for ya," I say to him.

He sighs. "Ah well, as long as they are happy. Besides…" And he brightens up considerably. "Anzu told me she would buy me that new game that's out!"

I feel a sweat drop gliding from my forehead. This is so Yugi.

"So, where's Honda?" I ask.

"Oh him?" Yugi shrugs. "He said he had some business to finish with Otogi."

Ah, so the idiot left Yugi to face the horrors by himself. Bastard. And what the hell does he need with Otogi anyway? Besides constantly fighting over my sister… Really, sometimes I think that if it weren't for my sister, they would look like an old married couple.

Suddenly, Yugi stops. "Hey, is that Honda and Otogi over there?" he says as he points across the streets.

I turn and look at the direction that the petite boy is pointing at and feel my jaw drop.

Oh my god. Honda and Otogi… invading each others personal space and not fighting over my sister?

I quickly clamp my hand over Yugi's mouth, since I know that he is about to call out to them.

I bent down and whisper in Yugi's ear. "Let's not disturb them." And I drag Yugi away after the three Shopaholics again.

"What was that about?" I hear Yugi mutter.

"Well," I say to him. "I think we shouldn't disturb them. It's not too often that we find Honda and Otogi not fighting with each other, right?"

Yugi shrugs. "What ever."

God, he didn't notice? Yugi can be so naïve. Honda having and an arm draped around Otogi is definitely NOT something that goes unnoticed. Except for when you're Yugi of course.

NORMAL POV:

As Jou slacked together with Yugi behind the three others, he found himself once more losing his luck.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba yelled and he ran over to the older Kaiba.

Seto turned around, only to find his brother rushing into his arms. He blinked. "What are you doing here, Mokuba?"

Mokuba beamed. "I'm shopping here with Jou and his friends and sister!"

Seto looked up from his brother to observe the gang. An icy mask conquered his face and he stayed silent.

"Hi Kaiba…" Yugi tried, doing his best to be polite.

Shizuka joined Yugi's side on being polite. "Hello," she said rather timidly.

Anzu only gave Kaiba a curt nod of acknowledgement and Jou glared at the CEO.

Seto rolled his eyes, but Mokuba tugged on his sleeve, demanding him to at least greet them. Kaiba complied to his brother's wishes and gave a curt nod. As he looked up again, he let his gaze glide over every single one of the gang. Until his gaze locked with Anzu. The two brunets glared at each other, azure eyes sending electricity to azure. Tension building.

Jou's mind worked on hyper speed. He had to think fast. He had to try and get away now from Kaiba. As long as Kaiba didn't get the satisfaction of insulting them, it would do.

Too late.

"Mazaki, _Flames of Passion _is three blocks away." (1)

"Fuck Kaiba!" Jou shouted at the brunet. Yes, Jou was angry. And he blew up. In the middle of Domino. No one insults Katsuya Jounouchi's friends. This could not go well…

"Fuck you! Don't you dare insult my girlfriend!"

(1) I made up _Flames and Passion_, it's supposed to be a well known notorious bar in Domino City.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: Okay please don't kill me for both torturing Kaiba and Jou, as well as for the late update. I don't have any good excuse whatsoever for you. I have been lazy, I had a writers block for this story and I needed to watch the downloaded anime and manga, before starting on this story again. Yes, I admit it. Gomen nasai. I'm truly sorry. Oh, and Kaiba and Jou will get together at the end for the desperate ones. Just endure a longer while._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

"Mazaki, Flames of Passion is three blocks away."

Okay, that does it. No one insults my friends. I didn't want to resort to this but…

"Fuck, Kaiba! Fuck you! Don't you dare insult my girlfriend!"

I really don't feel like dragging Anzu into my fight with Kaiba, but this is just…

I know Kaiba is somehow jealous of Anzu. I don't know how or why, I just know he does. I noticed after that time when we sat together in his limousine.

Besides, how dare he make fun of me and my friends? Especially my friends! I ought to kill him, right here on the streets! I glare at Kaiba, but he just closes his eyes and turns on his heels. His trench coat billowing on the wind behind him as he walks away from us.

My friends and sister all stare at me. Especially Anzu. I can't say I'm surprised, since I did say in front of Kaiba that she's my girlfriend.

I try to smile, but for the first time in a long while, I fail. Not even a fake smile could be summoned this time.

"I'm sorry, for dragging you into my fight with Kaiba, Anzu. It's just that-"

"You want to make my brother jealous," Mokuba finishes for me.

"WHAT!" Please, not that Mokuba… Spare me.

"You know Big Brother likes you, and you want to make him payback for that whole thing with Mai."

Damn, Mokuba knows me better than I know myself.

"You know, Jou," he whispers softly. "That's so low. I could have imagined my brother doing something like that, but… this isn't something you would do Jou."

Oh god. Now he's making me feel guilty. Way to go, Mokuba. And that was sarcasm.

"Jou, you like my brother don't you?"

"No, I don't."

I don't. I really don't. I'm being honest here you know. Okay, I'm not being honest, I'm being stubborn. But I don't care. I don't like that damn _cheating _bastard.

"Then all the effort I put into it, was in vain," Mokuba mutters and he turned on his heels. I follow him. I am his babysitter after all.

I wonder what he's talking about. What does he mean? What was in vain? What effort? Somehow I have the feeling that I'll never find out.

NORMAL POV:

Kaiba stomped into his office and slammed the door shut. No one would dare to come in now, but to be save, Kaiba locked the room anyway. He leaned his back against the door and slumped down the to floor.

That…

That hurt. It really hurt.

Kaiba pulled his knees up and hugged them, burying his head in his arms. He took several deep breathes to make sure he would not cry. Crying was weak.

This was Kaiba's way to let out his emotions when they become too much. Sort of, if you could call it letting out ones emotions. Lock himself inside his office, where no one would see him. Seto Kaiba does not posses emotions, not in front of public. But here in his office was no public, no camera's. He was alone here.

Silently Seto cursed Anzu to hell. Damn that Mazaki. What was so good about her anyway?

But then… Seto always knew what was so good about Anzu.

She looked like him. She was like a female version of him. She was pretty just like him. She had chestnut brown hair that would flow in the wind. She had deep blue eyes, like sapphires. Pretty, just like him. And she was smart like him. She was the smartest of their class after him. She was on the top ten list of model-students like him. She was tough like him. She could pull through in the most difficult circumstances like him. Of course Seto had noticed, he wasn't blind. The girl was _like_ him.

But she was not him. In fact, sometimes she was better than him. That's why Jou must like her. She was friendly and funny where he, Seto Kaiba, was icy and silent. Jou could laugh with her, while he and Jou were always fighting. Lately more than they used to. _How did that happen again?_ But most important, she was Jou's friend, where he was Jou's rival. She cheered him on, while he trampled him down. Besides, he was the one who pushed Jou away, with the whole Kujaku-thing. Of course Jou liked Anzu over him, it couldn't have been any other way.

But that didn't meanit doesn't hurt. It hurt like hell! He hated that girl!

"Jou…" Seto mumbled softly to himself.

He wanted him. He wanted to stare deep intothose honey brown eyes. He wanted to touch those soft blond locks. He wanted him. He wanted that boy that looked so cuddly and adorable like a puppy. But he would never say that. In fact, he wouldn't even admit it to himself.

He was confused.

"Mokuba, help me out…"

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I feel guilty. Every second that ticks by makes me more guilty. I don't understand why, it just does.

Anzu agreed to pose as my girlfriend in front of Kaiba, because I was her friend. But she didn't really agree with what I was doing.

That thing with Kaiba, I continuously denied it. They believed me in the end. And those who didn't… they shut up anyway. Good. I don't need more trouble.

Sitting in the restaurant, we were all silent. A dark atmosphere loomed over us. Everyone brooding over his or her own thoughts.

"Wow, who died?"

We all whip our heads around to see Otogi and Honda standing before our nose.

"Not now," Anzu mutters and she rubbed her head.

Yugi smiles. "Come sit with us guys! I saw you two together today, but Jou said that I should leave you two for a while alone. I don't know why,but I did it anyway."

Yugi, you couldn't have said something worse.

I smirk as I see their faces turn slightly pink. I glanced at the rest of the group and see both Anzu and Mokuba smirk as well. They know what's going on, alright. Yugi and my sister however… that's another story.

"Sit down," I say and they did as they were told.

Not long later they were fighting over my sister again, who still has no clue what's going on. Hell, she doesn't even realise if someone wrote it down for her. Though sometimes… That time when Malik was still evil, she suddenly didn't seem so dense. Not when it involved me being in trouble.

The atmosphere seemed to lighten up a bit after Honda and Otogi joined us. And soon we were all laughing again, until it was time for diner.

"I guess it's time that we brought you back, Mokuba," I say.

He nods and the whole group gets up to join us.

NORMAL POV:

Seto had only arrived home for a minute when the doorbell rang. He sighed, but decided to open the door by himself. He knew it was probably Mokuba. And he was right. Mokuba stood in front of him with a big smile on his face. Seto smiled back at the boy, before he noticed the gang standing behind his little brother.

He gave Anzu a glare and then let his eyes glide over the rest of the friends. He stared Jou in the eyes, but the blond quickly turned to look anywhere but at Seto. He let his gaze glide over the rest of the gang when his eyes settle upon the last of the gang. A girl with long brown hair. He knew who she was, Jou's sister Shizuka. She didn't look like his brother at all. She wasn't the type to pull through like Jou. And she seemed dense where as…

Wait. Jou seemed like an stupid idiot the first time Seto met the blond. But during the time that he got to know Jou, he learned the hard way that Jou was anything but stupid.

Seto's gaze lingered a few moments longer on Shizuka. She was dense alright. Not like her brother. She probably wasn't always dense, she was related to Jou after all, but she didn't seem too smart.

Seto offered Shizuka a small smile before he let Mokuba into their mansion and closed the door.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: Arigato for all the reviews! I appreciate them all very much! And I am baffled of the fact that people are still willing to read, even though I am slacking with updating. Gomen ne and sankyuu again. Even if the circumstances tell otherwise, I am still determined to finish this story._

_Note: This is a very very short chapter, but I have to get into the story again. Gomen nasai!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

NORMAL POV:

Seto mindlessly doodled on a piece of paper while sitting behind his desk in his office. Thing had been going downhill for a while now. How was he ever going to save his company? What was he going to do about that whole deal with Jounouchi?

They were questions that kept running through his mind.

He knew what he had to do. He had to finish with Jounouchi first. After all, Jounouchi had been the source of all problems.

Seto gave a light snort, when the blond came to his mind. He had given the pup way to little credit. Always thinking the boy was stupid, never noticing the true danger that he could become.

Shizuka. Her face kept popping up inside Seto's mind too. She could help him, he was sure of it, his intuition wouldn't fail him. But how?

A phone call.

Seto picked his new cell phone up. "Yes?"

"It's Mai."

Seto rolled his eyes. "What do you want? I thought we broke up."

"You haven't paid me my money, Kaiba."

Seto frowned. "Is that all? You're wasting my time here."

"No, that's all." For a moment she was quiet.Then, as if an afterthought, she added: "And don't do anything foolish, Kaiba."

The line went dead.

Seto lowered his hand and stared at his cell phone.

'Mai… she was my girlfriend. I need another girlfriend to get rid of my feelings for that dog.'

A thought formed itself in his mind.

A thought that might end up hurting more than one person.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

His cell phone began to play its tune and Mokuba picked the gadget up. He took a comfortable seat behind his desk and answered the phone.

"Mokuba Kaiba speaking"

A short silence on the other side of the line before someone spoke. "Young mister Kaiba."

"Oh hi, Mister Tsuki!" Mokuba chirped and a smirk that he had copied from his brother crept up on his face. "How wonderful to hear of you again. Is the money satisfying?"

"Y-yes," Mister Tsuki stuttered. "Of course Mister Kaiba. What else had you planned for this week?"

"Hmmm…" Mokuba picked up a pen from his desk and grabbed a cheque. "Nothing yet. Keep giving my Big Bro and Jou detention… Oh wait, tomorrow's that short science project that has to be done on school, right?"

Hesitation on the other side of the line. "… Yes?"

Mokuba grinned. "Pair my Bro up with Jou."

Suddenly a loud bang was heard downstairs and the entire mansion was filled with yelling. Voices of his brother and Jou could be heard…

Crap.

"Mister Tsuki, I'll speak to you later. There are some problems I need to take care of." And Mokuba broke off the line. He snatched the cheque and ran downstairs, where a huge fight was awaiting him.

"You damn dog. Leave my mansion or I'll call security!"

"No way, Asshole. Mokuba said I had to be here and I ain't leaving until I get to see him!"

Mokuba jumped in to save the mess. "Stop it you two!" Quickly he turned to his brother. "Seto, I invited Jou over."

His brother kept his eyes on the blond when he spoke to Mokuba. "How many times have I told you not to let filth in, Mokuba?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Seto, don't call Jou that, he's my guest."

Finally Seto tore his eyes off the blond and they settled on his little brother. "Next time you'd better tell me when you invite dogs over, then I can be prepared." And he stomped off.

Mokuba sighed and turned his attention to Jou. "Sorry, he's really a mess lately."

Jou rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. It's his company right?"

"Yeah." Mokuba nodded. "Anyway, here you go." He handed the cheque overto Jou.

Jou stared at the numbers and his eyes widened. For a moment Jou was speechless. And then… "Oh my god! Is that really mine?" He looked at Mokuba with shining eyes and all Mokuba could do was nod. "WOOHOO!" yelled Jouand he jumped like a small kid, doing a little victory dance on the spot.

"Hey Jou," Mokuba asked casually. "What do you say if we go watch some TV?"

"Nah," Jou shook his head and waved the suggestion off. "Everything you see on TV is probably about your brother again."

It was true. Lately everything on TV was about Seto Kaiba. While the interest for Jou had already weaved, making Seto look bad had become the newest trend in showbiz. Seto's popularity was dropping rapidly and the company suffered under the media attention.

"Then how about going to the mall?"

Jou nodded and they went to grab their jackets. On their way they met none other then Anzu.

"Hi Anzu!" Mokuba chirped and he ran after her.

"Hey Mokuba," she greeted back. "Hi Jou!"

"Hi Anzu," Jou said. He blinked for a moment. "I thought my sister was hanging out with you?"

"Yeah well," Anzu shrugged. "She was going to go shopping with me, but then she got an important call from someone, so she couldn't make it."

"We'll go with you!" Mokuba said hapilly and he dragged Jou along.

In the back of his mind, something just felt wrong to Jou.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING THIS HORRIBLE AUTHORESS' PIECE. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT._


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: Thank you for waiting. I have horrible writers block. I lack the inspiration to continue this fic. But as promised, I will continue until the end. After reading this chapter you probably want to kill me, but then the story won't have a happy ending, so I suggest you wait at least until I finished, before killing me._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

Shizuka ringed the doorbell of the large mansion and a butler opened the door.

"Miss Kawai," greeted the butler. "Mister Kaiba has been expecting you. Please follow me." The old man motioned for her to follow him and she slowly walked after him.

As she went through the mansion she looked around in awe. It was a beautiful mansion; classy, but not overdone. The halls were a nice colour of milky white and on the walls various paintings hung. She noticed that the floor she was walking on, could have better functioned as a mirror instead.

Though the mansion was beautiful, her mind soon drifted off to something else. Why did Seto Kaiba call her? Did it have something to do with her brother? What could she do to help him?

She wanted to help him. She wanted to help Kaiba. She wanted to help Kaiba, because she knew how her brother felt about him, even though he was reluctant to admit it. And she knew Seto Kaiba cared for her brother. Seto Kaiba wouldn't bother spending all his valuable time to a mere boy if he didn't care for him.

But the main reason she wanted to help Kaiba was… because she had fallen in love with him.

She had fallen in love with him, the first time she had laid eyes on him. Seto Kaiba was tall, handsome and rich. He had gorgeous dark brown hair and hypnotising blue eyes. It was a mere crush. A girl's fantasy. Because he was her idol. And she was a faithful fan, who would not waver because of some rumours spread about him. That's why she had fallen in love with him.

Finally they came to a stop. They were in the enormous backyard of the mansion. It was a simple backyard, with nothing extraordinary. Sakura-trees and grass were dominating the view.

Before Shizuka Seto Kaiba was sitting on the grass, in casual clothes. No trench coat, no tight pants, no straps around his arms. He was wearing a white blouse and jeans.

He looked up at her and a small smile formed on his lips. "Shizuka…" he greeted in a smooth and sexy voice.

Shizuka was certain of it. Her brains had been smashed at that moment.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. TRUST ME, THINGS WILL GET WORSE THEN THEY ARE NOW.

* * *

_

**Too late! The spoiler has been deleted...**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: Okay, that spoiler was mean. Very mean of me. And Shizuka and Kaiba… also very mean of me. Feel free to hang me after the fic is over. (I deserve it, don't I?)_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

_

* * *

_

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

A deep sigh left my lips. God, this would be the end of me. I never ever thought I'd end up in this place. Never in my entire life. And yet…

"So what do you think of this bra, Jou?"

Women's underwear… Please, shoot me now.

I glanced beside me. Mokuba just stood next to me, blushing madly. I wasn't in much better of a state. I felt extremely uncomfortable in this situation and all I could think of was: 'PLEASE, GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE.'

"It would look lovely on you, Anzu," I muttered and she smiled, turning around to find some other items that she would buy. Some naughty images from Anzu flashed through my mind and my cheeks turned a shade darker. She would be so sexy, but… as I tried to get rid of the steamy pictures inside my head I decided that Anzu and I should definitely just stay friends.

I turned my attention back to Mokuba. "Why did you want to go with Anzu again?" I growled at him from under my breath.

Mokuba smiled innocently at me. "I didn't know she wanted to go here," he whispered back. His blush darkened just slightly, but I noticed.

"You just wanted to see, didn't you, you little pervert," I hissed at him.

He merely stuck his tongue out at me.

After a few more hours of shopping horrors, I decided to call it a day. "Mokuba, let's get the hell back, shall we?" Mokuba sighed, but complied. He gave me a small nod and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. Not a moment too late, his limousine arrived.

NORMAL POV:

Shizuka opened and closed her mouth several times and each time she failed to say something coherent back to Kaiba. And then finally something did came out of her mouth. "S-seto…" She blushed. Only one single thought occupied her mind at that moment: 'I called him by his first name!'

"Do you know why I called you?" Kaiba continued in his seductive voice.

Shizuka merely shook her head, not trusting her voice for a good reason. She was sure she would only make small squeals if she wanted to say something at that moment.

Slowly Kaiba stood up. One step after another and then he stood right before Shizuka's face. "I hope you've noticed how much I adore you…." he purred.

Shizuka's face heated up instantly. "I-I… you…"

Kaiba reached out a hand and cupped Shizuka's cheek. "Shizuka, I'm in love with you…" he whispered.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

"Mokuba… please don't."

He does it anyway.

"I said: Please don't, Mokuba."

Still not listening.

"Mokuba, stop peeking at Anzu's bossom."

Anzu shrieked and smacked us both.

"YOU PERVERTS!" she yelled.

I grabbed my bruised cheek and rolled my eyes. "I didn't do anything, Anzu. That little guy is the guilty one." I pointed at a grinning Mokuba, who didn't seem to mind at all the fact that he had just been smacked on his head and called a pervert.

Anzu's jaw fell as she stared in disbelieve at Mokuba who just kept grinning. Then she finally snapped out of her stupor and her brows knitted together. A vein popped out of her head as she glared daggers at the pre-teen. Mokuba was doomed forever.

I rolled my eyes, as Anzu started smacking the life out of Mokuba who wailed for mercy to no avail, and gave a loud sigh.

'When will this ride be over!'

NORMAL POV:

A loud smack sounded all through the enormous backyard of Kaiba's mansion.

Seto stared in disbelieve at the girl in front of him as his hand reached up to cup his cheek.

"Don't lie to me!" was all Shizuka managed to get through her lips. She took a few steady deep breaths to calm herself down as two small rivers of tears pooled down her eyes. "Don't lie to me…" she repeated in a shaky whisper.

"Lie… to you…?" Seto muttered, his cool and seductive attitude gone in the wind.

How did she know? How did she know he had been lying to her? Seto didn't understand. She had been in love with him, right? She should've been eating out of his hand! And yet…

"Yes…" Shizuka whispered. "You liar. You knew I loved you and you wanted to use it to your advantage, didn't you Seto Kaiba?"

She had seen right through him.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, having a hard time to find the right words to say. Tears still rolled down her pale cheeks and a few hiccups escaped her lips. "I know you love my brother…" she continued. "Why else would someone like you care for a mere boy from the streets?"

Seto stared at her, speechless.

"You Seto Kaiba… you are the biggest liar in the world. You used Mai and supported a fake relationship with her just to turn my brother against you. You lied to my brother. You lied to the media. You lied to me. But most important of all, you're lying to yourself. Not only are you hurting both Jou, me and your own brother, but you're hurting yourself too. Can't you see you're only making us all unhappy!"

Shizuka stopped yelling, panting for air after her most intriguing speech ever. A speech that could even smash the great Seto Kaiba into a puddle of speechless human being.

For a moment no words were spoken. One speechless. One done speaking. And then…

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

_

**See? Shizuka didn't betray her brother! About that part, if things really will get worse or not. Actually, I thought of making it worse, but now I'm not too sure about it anymore. They've all suffered enough haven't they? Who wants them to suffer more? Let's vote about it. If no one votes, I'll stop making them suffer. I am a softy sometimes.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Note: The majority seems to want the suffering to be ended, so I'll go along with that. This is the last chapter. After this, you can kill me, torture me, anything you like. Giving me cookies is also an option. (lol)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Silence in the enormous backyard of the Kaibas. The girl Shizuka Kawai… done speaking. The young man Seto Kaiba… speechless. The branches of the Sakura-trees swayed in the slight breeze and the light pink petals that fell from the Sakura-blossoms, were swept up and carried away to some place far away.

No one knew where, no one seemed to care…

The silence was broken.

"I'm home, Big Brother!"

The door to the backyard swung open with a bang and a happy Mokuba hopped into the garden, followed by an amused Jou and an irritated Anzu. They stopped dead in their tracks when they found the other pair.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

"Welcome to my life in America. Today everyone calls me Joseph Wheeler. My closest friends here call me Joey. Yes, I've changed my name. My old one gives me bad memories.

I'm rather content with my new life. I've managed to accomplish so many things here!

First, I've beaten Bandit Keith in a duel and become America's number one duellist. The bastard tried to cheat, but I still wiped the floor out with him.

I graduated from school and I did it quite well if I must say. I finished with top grades and met great people.

And did you know that I own a high quality dance-school? It's called Joey's Dance World. It's the best in Florida. Can you believe it? Me, owner of a damn dance-school!"

I might have said all this… I would have said all this… I would have left Japan, if it wasn't for that day. If it wasn't for that moment. If it wasn't for him…

NORMAL POV:

The group of friends skipped through the halls of the large mansion that Mokuba called home, Mokuba happily chatting to his older friends, purposely ignoring Anzu's deadly glares at him.

"I'm home, Big Brother!" Mokuba called and he barged through the door that led to the garden… only to find Seto Kaiba, who seemed rather out of it, and a teary eyed Shizuka.

They all stopped dead in their tracks, speechless for a moment at the scene they saw before them.

Jou was the one who fist regained his senses. He exploded. "What the fuck have you done to my sister, you bastard!" He wanted to storm towards that bastard and punch his lights out, but he was stopped by Anzu.

"Stop it, Jou!" she said and she grabbed his arm, before he could move and do the young CEO any harm. "You don't know what going on, Jou, and violence won't solve anything. Why won't you ask what's happened?"

Jou yanked his arm away from Anzu's grip. "I know what's happened," he snapped at Anzu. "The bastard made my sister cry." He ran up to Shizuka and grabbed her arm. "Come on, sis. We're out of here."

He started to drag her away, when a voice stopped him.

"Wait Jou!" Seto called out.

Jou stopped. "Don't call me 'Jou', Kaiba. Only my friends may call me that." He showed no mercy, did not even bother to turn around and face Seto, when his voice sliced through the other's heart like an ice blade.

He proceeded to walk away again, when Seto stopped him with his words. "I didn't know you were a coward, Katsuya Jounouchi," he said.

This time Jou did whip his head around. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME." He raged in anger and fury. He let go of Shizuka and his free hands clamped themselves together in shaking fists.

"Coward. You always run away, don't you?" Seto stated, a calm mask quickly placed to cover up his true emotions of turmoil.

"I am NOT a coward, Seto Kaiba," Jou seethed.

"Very well then," Seto said. "I challenge you to a duel." And he brought his deck out.

Jou narrowed his eyes and gave Seto the most hateful glare he could muster. "I accept."

Shizuka wiped her tears away, drying her eyes. Both she and Anzu thought the same: 'Boys will always be boys…'

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I won.

That was the first time I won a duel from Seto Kaiba. But… I wasn't proud of that victory. Not proud at all. Because, what person would be proud of a victory that was merely given to them. No true winner relies on gifts.

Victory must be earned.

I did win however. And I did consider myself a true victor that day. Because I won from myself that day.

NORMAL POV:

"You let me win." Jou glared at Seto. "Why?" he demanded.

A light smile covered Seto's lips. "Because you won't accept it."

"You're damn right I won't accept it!" Jou yelled. "I want a rematch!"

"And I won't give you that satisfactory," Seto said, his smile turning into a smirk.

"What!" Jou blazed with anger. "You can't do that!" His whole body shook of anger.

"I can do anything," Seto calmly replied. "Anything to make you stay."

"Wha…?" For a moment Jou forgot his anger. He blinked. "What do you mean?"

Seto picked up his deck and shuffled it. "Anything to make you stay here. Anything to make you stop running away… from me."

He put his deck back in his pocket and slowly made his way towards Jou. He stopped once he stood in front of Jou, only an inch away from him. In a blink of an eye he swung his arms around Jou and pulled the blond closer towards him. One hand came up to touch Jou's golden locks as he pushed Jou's face into his chest.

And Jou?

He was too stupefied to protest.

JOUNOUCHI'S POV:

I won that day.

I stopped running away that day. I stopped running away from Seto that day. I stopped running away from my friends' help that day. And I stopped running from my problems with my father that day.

I never left Japan for America. However…

I did beat up Bandit Keith, when the guy showed up in Japan. I did graduate from school with top grades that rivalled even Seto's. And I do own a high-quality dance school. It's not named Joey's Dance World. It's named Jou's Dance Palace and it's founded by KaibaCorp. And all this time my friends, Yugi, Anzu and Honda supported me until the very end… after I cleared up to them that my money problems had nothing to do with Shizuka's eyesight.

KaibaCorp survived the scandal and is even more popular than ever. Especially after the scandal caused another amazing gay boom in Japan. Seto himself has been announced as Japan's Number One Man and is having more trouble from the press than ever.

The project Dancing Duel Monsters was delayed but did eventually reach the market. The songs that support the game are all sung by Mai Kujaku. She abandoned the world of Duel Monsters, after her singing talent was discovered by an European producer.

Anzu stopped dancing, just like Seto predicted. Instead, she chose to become a top duellist and has since then been training hard with Yugi to become one.

Honda and Otogi never told us if they had a relationship or not. We suspect they had. Hell, we're damn sure that they had something together and are still secretly dating each other. Until this day, they never stopped fighting over my sister, who has decided that feigning ignorance is the best solution there is. My sister is currently studying about eyesight.

We found out about Mokuba's little scheming and match-maker games, but decided not to punish him and instead pretended we never found out about it. He tried to ask my sister out, but she declined. He got over it and instead chose to pick up an old hobby. Peaking at women and getting smacked for it.

My father quit drinking and went to a psychologist. He got over his troubles and I am very grateful for that, because I still love him as he loves me. He decided to start dating my aunt and I wish them both the luck of the world. The best thing about them was that I was able to see Shizuka more often.

My mother and her boyfriend divorced after two years. She decided that marriage was not meant for her and instead decided to look for a descend job to support both herself and my sister. I never made up with my mother, but we got along eventually.

Everything was fine and dandy now. But did that mean the mess in my life had finally been cleaned up? Of course not.

NORMAL POV:

"Why you!" Seto growled. "You broke that priceless ancient vase from Egypt!"

"I told you I was sorry, Seto!" Jou exclaimed, his frustration growing rapidly. Nothing would ever get through that thick ice-skull now would there?

"Not good enough!" he yelled back. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Wha…? No way!"

"What. Running away from a duel, Katsuya Jounouchi?" Seto taunted and he pulled out his deck.

Jou growled in anger. "I do not run away from any duel. I accept!" He pulled out his own deck. "Dancing Duel Monsters!"

Seto froze. "No," he said.

"Yes," Jou challenged back.

"No, I don't dance!" Seto boomed. He still hated dancing with a passion.

"Yes, you do, liar! I taught you how to dance!" Jou yelled back with an even louder voice.

"Make me!"

Seto ran away up the stairs and Jou sprinted after him. With a dash Seto made it to his room and he burst through the door barging into the bedroom. He swung around in order to close the door but was just a second to late as Jou made a sprint towards him and pushed him hard. Together they tumbled onto the bed Jou on top of Seto.

"Liar…" Jou managed to say between his pants.

"… coward," Seto shot back.

"Moneybags…"

"…pup."

And Seto pulled Jou down towards him, capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

THE END

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW ONE LAST TIME._


End file.
